If You Think I'm Crazy Now, Just Wait Until the Sedactives Ware Off
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: "You're just another little sob story, just another reason why children can't play outside peacefully without violence. You are just another reason why thousands of people get killed each year." 176,000 teenagers commit suicide each year in the world, fewer of that actual number have voices telling them to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is XxBatgirl-RobinxX with another story that shouldn't be published until my others were done. Meh, its going to be fine... guess. I mean, you readers are the judge, right? Yea. Okay, all mistakes found are mine because I have NO betas. I'll be fine though, my English isn't that bad. So if ever I sent you an OC, this is him, Spencer. Just in his own story. And in one story I mixed it up and his Name is Brandon. Pretty much same dude. This one just has more problems.**

**The only thing that belongs to me here is Spencer, Jacob, and his mom. Also the creepy biker dudes :3**

* * *

Dick and Barbara hugged each other, and then Barbara kissed Dick on the cheek goodbye. Her red hair bounced behind her as she walked away, and Dick sighed. I glanced at him, my eyebrow up and glancing at him. His blue eyes sparkled at me.

"She's perfect. You know?" He asked me as he put his hands in his pockets. I chuckled as I brought my coffee cup up to my lips and took a sip. Ah, sweet coffee. I have an addiction to it.

"No I can't. One, I don't have a girlfriend, and two, she yours'. If I thought she was perfect, that would be kind of awkward. But you two do make a cute couple." He smirked at me, little troll.

"Oh, I know, Spence. Hey, I have to leave, see you in school." He waved off and left the famous coffee shop. I just sat there, a book in my lap, and reading. I looked up as the front door opened and the bell rang. About three big biker dudes with matching leather jackets and each sporting their helmets with their names on it. One was bald with a white beard that flowed with dead bugs in it; he was at the looks in his late forties. Then there was another that was african american with thick black hair and evil eyes; about thirty eight. The last one was hispanic, and fat. Defiantly fat. And looked the youngest, and it was not attractive to see his boxers underneath. I stood up and calmly exited the cafe; not wanting to be there when trouble started. Well, not as Spencer anyways. But being Midnight was different. It was about eight thirty at night, the sky black and all. I walked home, half rode on my Heelies. I came up to the old apartment building and walked inside. As soon as I entered, my mother said hello.

"Hello, Spencer. Did you take your medication?" She asked as she was preparing dinner. As I stalked off into my bathroom, I replied.

"Not of late. I'm taking them now.." I waited for her to start yelling at me, but it never came. I opened my medicine cabinet and took out four sets of prescribed pills. One for my asthma, one for my schizophrenia, one for depression and the last one for my ADD. Yea, in other words, I'm pretty jacked up. "I took them.." I said again, before I actually did. I took two of each and bent down to take water from the running tap. Closing my medication, I walked out to see my mother working on some paperwork.

"You have to remember to take the medication, Spencer. Especially the one for schizophrenia." She scolded as she gave me a cup of mint tea. I sat at the dinner table with her, not doing anything. I just stared at her. It reminded me on how much I DON'T look like her. She was pretty short, about five two, while I was about six one. She was kind of overweight, while I looked like a skeleton walking around. She has bright blonde hair, while I have dark brown. She has blue eyes that are in a diamond shape, I have brown ones in a almond shape. I scanned the kitchen area briskly.

"Hey, where's Jacob?" I asked to my mother. She frowned. Jacob was my older brother who hated my living guts. "Is he out with his friends again?" She nodded and looked up at me, soft wrinkles around her eyes. She reached out and touched my face with her hand. I oozed into the touch.

"You're a good kid. I wish your brother was like you." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "What? I do." She argued.

"Mom, would you really? I mean, he is just perfect! He has no health issues, he doesn't have schizophrenia, he's doesn't have depression, he doesn't have asthma, and he doesn't have ADD. He even looks like you! I don't even look like your child," I exclaimed. She chuckled at me, and took her hand off my face.

"Think, Spence. You might have all those things, but is he really the perfect one? He's a bad kid, he even took drugs once. At least you know better. Now go do your homework, while I make dinner." I nodded, but I had no homework to do. I already did it. That's why I was at the coffee shop with Dick and Barbara earlier. We did homework there together. But pretty much, I felt like the third wheel. I got up anyways and walked back to my room. It was a pretty average room, my walls were pretty much white boards because I could write and then erase on them, I have a desk in the back were I do paperwork and homework, a closet, four bookshelves filled with books. I grabbed a random book off the self and layed down on my white bed. I turned to page sixty and just started reading, already full aware of where I was. 'Darn epidemic memory. Making me remember everything.' I finished the rest of the book, Assassin's Quest, and I came out again. My mom was setting up the table, and placing food on it. I yawned and sat down.

"Call your brother," she ordered me without looking up.

"Sure thing, mom." I pulled out my Blackberry Bold and dialed my brother's number. It rang twice, and then he answered.

"What do you want?" He snapped through the end. He huffed out in annoyance.

"Time for dinner, so get your tail over here," I said briefly. He cursed at me in Spanish, thinking he was cool just because he knew the language and I didn't... Yet...

"Fine, what are we having?" He said goodbye to whoever was around him at the moment. I took the phone away from my ear to talk to our mom.

"What are we having?" I asked her. She was already sitting at the table glaring at nothing particular. She faced me, the glare still on.

"Tell him he has five minutes to get home or I will disconnect his phone until he turns twenty one." She threatened. I heard a gulp on my end, he probably heard. "Go ahead, tell him." She threatened at me.

"You have five minutes to get home or mom will disconnect your phone until you turn twenty one," I said shakily.

"I'm on my way, I'm just next door at the drug store." I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see my action.

"You doing Heroin again?" I whispered, walking away so my mother wouldn't hear. He sighed.

"Yea, I am. I was waiting for the dealer." I hung up on him. Fourth time quitting then joining again. Pathetic. I came back to the table and sat down again. We just stared at each other, when the door opened. He ran in and sprinted towards his room with a bag. Probably the drugs. I knew where he was going to stash them too, he hasn't changed it for three years. Under the loose floorboard under his bed. After about two minutes of waiting for him and mother taping her nails on the table, he came back, his blue eyes a little dilated. "Hey." He started while sitting down next to me.

"Hi." I said a little to squeaky. My brother glanced at me, his eyes daring me to say something. He looked just like her, in every way, besides the genders. I folded my hands on my lap as he prepared his dish. I stood up quickly and put my dish in the sink, knowing that I had eaten nothing. Nothing at all, but I wasn't hungry anyways.

"Spencer Matthews! I swear if you don't get back here I'll-" she started but never finished her sentence. She lost interest with it, shame. She can't even raise kids, she was never home. She was some government official; I'm proud for her, but she's never home.

"I'm going to bed." I snapped.

"Love you, honey." I pushed my bulky glasses back on my nose as I rolled my eyes.

"Love you, too. Mom, did you take your medication?" She shook her head. "You need to take it. The doctor said so, if you want to be calmer and all-"

"Do NOT tell me what to do! To your room!" She barked. Jacob looked at us with wide eyes.

"Mom, I'm already in my doorway," I argued.

"SPENCER!" I slammed my door behind me and fell on my ground on my knees. Its pretty tough living with a bipolar mom. You never know what's going to happen, and when something does happen, it confuses the crap out of you. I made myself get off the floor and to my bed, there I created a fake dummy me. It wasn't that hard, just grab a broom and put the broom sweeping part where the feet goes, grab a circular pillow and then make the arms out of- I stopped myself. I was rambling. I whispered chemical compounds to myself as I turned of the lights and slipped into my Midnight uniform.

"Time to go," I stated quietly, me standing on my window ledge twenty feet up. I feel forward and just let the air hit me. Before I got to the bottom, a few people screamed at the top of their lungs and scurry away. ''Amateurs.' At the last second I did a front flip and landed on a vegetable cart. The owner cursed at me in Italian.

"VIGILANTE DUMB!" He shouted as I ran into the nearest alley way.

"Tu non stai parlando con me, giusto?" I replied over my shoulder. I snickered and sat crouched on the ground as I put the last of my uniform on. My mask. And if you couldn't see me, that's probably because I am all black. I'm a professional ninja, the best there is in New York. The rap around my head covered all of me, except for a slit for me to see. I had a skin tight long sleeve shirt and pants, combat boots that were black and black gloves. I was nearly impossible to see. I heard a scream, and I sprinted away. Me, best ninja in New York at fourteen. What a given?


	2. Chapter 2

**XxBatgirl-RobinxX in da house! Here's chapter two for you guys! (I feel so loved :D) Okay, special guest inside, hopefully make you smile! But if you don't like her, ignore her. Okay, remember to review! (They make me happy!) and feel free to favorite and follow, (those are good too!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing but Spencer, Jacob, his mom, three creepy biker dudes and some ditz at the bus. :D**

* * *

"Bye, mother. Are you going to be home tonight?" I asked, partly out of the door. She shook her head no, and I felt myself sadden.

"Not this time, Baby. Don't get in trouble today!" She called, as I was already half way up the drive way. "Love you!" I smiled a little.

"Love you, too." I picked up my skateboard and helmet and ran up the rest of my drive way, just to hop on the skateboard. As I was going past my neighbor's house, I slipped on my helmet over my hair. 'I need a hair cut.' I thought to myself. I moved to the left, as a orange tabby walked across the street. I saw the bus stop, and I hurried even more. Two feet away! I jumped of the skateboard, it in my hands, and I rushed on as the last person. The busy bus, one of my most hated areas. I walked to the back in seat eleven. That one seat with so much graffiti on it. I pulled out my mp3 player and plugged in the headphones I had in my pocket. I wasn't really paying any attention to the song that was playing, I was paying attention to the beats and drumming it with my fingers on the seat. I didn't even notice that the bus went silent, let alone that everybody was looking at me until the song stopped and I looked up. I frowned, but the two girls in front of me were smiling.

"Do you play in a band?" One asked me, twirling her brown short hair with a finger. I scrunched up my nose, displaying barely noticeable freckles.

"No."

"Then how did you get the beat right on the seat?" The other asked as she looked at me with big brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to bother anyone, I'm sorry." I turned away from them and looked out the window. It was pretty early, about six thirty. The grass had dew on it and the leaves outside were turning brown, signaling that winter was getting near. I felt the seat shift, and I turned to see a tall skinny blonde. I shrank it my seat. She had really long hair that was pulled in by a low pony and a sort of rap. She kept fixing her uniform skirt, hoping that it will magically grow. She gave up.

"This isn't a wise choice when starting Gotham Academy." I told her, quieter then the rest of the bus who was practically screaming. She twisted her head to look at me, but I still wore a frown.

"Excuse me? Oh. Is this seat taken, should I go?" She asked, preparing to leave me and the seat.

"No its not. Never will, and you can if you want or you can stay. This just isn't a good reputation to sit with me," I reasoned. She looked at me with soft eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you or something? Why won't people sit with you?" She asked, her full attention on me.

"I'm not exactly sure why. People just don't and apparently its a fashion don't." She laughed a little and stuck out her hand.

"Well, you are the first nice person I met all day. I'm Artemis Crock." I smiled quickly, as she shook my hand.

"Spencer Matthews."

"Well then, what grade are you in?" She asked me.

"I'm in twelfth," I stated. She looked at me a little bug eyed.

"Better question, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." 'Where is she going with this?'

"I'm fifteen, and a grade behind you. Did you skip-" I cut her off.

"Skip middle school, yea."

"Oh." She turned away and I opened my backpack to get my laptop out. "Dang, this school is fancy." She whispered. I didn't comment on it, I had no idea if she was even talking to me. We pulled into the school, and I stood up before the bus rolled to a stop. Everybody followed the gesture, wanting to be the first person off. But when the bus stopped, they all fell in the seats a little harshly. Besides me and Artemis. She slid out of the seat and walked out, I just walked behind her.

"Hey, Spencer, do you know where I can find-" again, I cut her off. It was a sort of habit.

"The student liaison? Bette Kane is over there, good luck." I left a baffled Artemis behind and walked into the school building. I came to English class and saw Barbara talking to her friends. "Hey Babs." I stated, as I sat in the seat next to hers'.

"Oh hey. Have you seen Dick today?" I shook my head. 'Not yet anyways.' She chuckled. "What type of music do you listen to?" She giggled. I blushed and reached into my pocket, finally pausing the pause button on the mp3 player.

"I'm not going to say." I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground. 'I have a feeling that today is going to be a LONG day.' How right I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here is chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! So make sure to spread the love in a review! :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Spencer, Jacob, his mother, three creepy biker dudes, two ditz, Mr. Lance, and that counselor! :3**

* * *

I sat in the Library on my lunch break, reading and chewing on some chips. I know in the library you aren't suppose to eat, but my mom use to say that I was the cleanest baby on the planet. You could dress me in white and give me spaghetti, but I wouldn't get a spot on me. As I hit one of the last pages, one of my teachers came in looking for me; I saw it through the book shelves gaps. He came up to the librarian, and she pointed in my direction. I pretended not to notice when he came by and smiled at me.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews, shouldn't you be eating lunch?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the clean blue carpeted floor. I shrugged.

"Don't like the cafeteria, every time I go I either get tripped and laughed at, or I get food thrown at me. I'd rather stay here, thank you." He sighed deeply, making me close the book and put it behind me.

"Spencer, you do have friends." I gave him a sad smile.

"I know. But I like reading more than talking to teachers." He turned sharply at me.

"You're not serious! I'm going to set up a talk for you and our guidance counselor for later today, you can go in my class and you guys can just talk." I gave him a stern look.

"No thank y-"

"It wasn't an option. If a teacher recommends it to the counselor, you are going. I think you need it," he stated as he got up. I stared straight ahead.

"But why do you think I need it?" I asked as I got up too. It was really sad, my height, because even at school I was looking down upon my teachers. He had blue eyes, I noticed.

"Because its not healthy not to have any friends-"

"I do have friends! They just don't have lunch period when I do!" I grabbed my slung over the shoulder black back pack and brushed past him. He lightly touched my shoulder.

"I'm going to have you go in next period." He was leaving. I got that.

"But I don't want to go!" I huffed in annoyance as I left for my next class. Math class. As I came in, target time was already up. Target time was pretty much early math problems to do when you got in. I already started doing them by the time the bell rang.

-|4+9÷3| (For those of you who cannot see the equation it negative straight line four plus nine divided by three straight line)

I read the first problem. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses more on my face as I got to work on the easy equation. It took me no less then two seconds to have it done, and I neatly wrote negative seven up. Kids started coming in as I was already on the next problem.

5x-9=10x+14

Sighing again, I quickly finished that one too, with the answer of 4.4 . Before I could even do anymore, the teacher came in, her tie messed up. She apologized for being late.

"Spencer, the counselor would like to see you in her office, now." I nearly groaned, as I picked up my stuff to her office. It was actually in the next building, as I took my sweet old time. A door opened and Artemis came out and bumped into me. I fell to the ground, my books and papers flying everywhere, but Artemis just stood back a bit. I blushed as I realized that she was stronger then me. I picked up my stuff.

"What's up? Where are you going?" She questioned, as I was already walking away. She got up to me.

"Counselor." I replied.

"Oh me too!" She said as she raised her hand.

"But its your first day. Why?"

"Mr. Lance thinks I could use a friend." She shook her body. "I don't like people."

"Diddo. Well, seeing as we are already here, you want to open the door, or move a little so I can?" She giggled a little and opened the door for us both, and we both walked in the overly bright room.

"Hello, children. Ready to start the session?" This time I groaned, as the lady in bright pink asked us the question. This lady was really old, and she was african american with fake bright red hair and lipstick, bright pink shoes, dark skirt and a skin tight sweater that was to short. She sat us down in her small office, probably a little bigger then the janitor's closet. I sat in the folded chair as did Artemis, who flung her hair behind her. "So what seems to be the problem?" She picked her yellowish teeth with her sharp pointed yellow nails. She had wrinkles upon her wrinkles, but her voice sounded more like "Sho what's sheems rike the prablam."

"I just want to go back to class, m'am."

"Oh, Mr. Lance told me about you! No, you of everybody in this room is staying until I'm done." But it sounded more like "Ah, Misther Lance tald me 'bout yo. Nah, yo of everybod' in tis room is stayang 'til rhythm don." Artemis practically glared at the woman.

"Mr. Lance just wants me to get a friend! So I have no idea why he sent me.. Well, HERE!" She threw her arms up in the air angrily. I winced as her voice echoed off the walls and came back like a thousand bullets.

"Well, it seems like you and Mr. Matthews are in the same predicament. I have an easy solution!" She beamed with a great fake smile. 'I'm sure she hates talking to kids about their problems.' "Rell it sheems rike yo and misthter Matthews ar' in da same predicument, I 'ave an eazy solation!".

"Let me guess. You are going to make us friends?" I slumped in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. Her face fell and flushed in anger.

"Well, yea! Gosh, if you are so smart why don't you have any friends by yourself?!" She snapped bitterly, standing up and leading us out the door. "Rell, Ya! Gawsh, if yo sho shmart wh' don't yo 'ave any fwends ba yoself?" Artemis crossed her arms madly.

"Because this school is stupid!" She yelled. I blushed. Nobody has ever stood up for me. But it felt nice.

"Why I never! I want you two to spend some time outside of school today together, off you go!" "Wh' I neva! I vant yo ta to spand som tame outseed of shchool todie togather, off yo ga!" She closed the door angrily.

"So what do you want to do after school today?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Well, I was going to go and hang out with some of my friends, but I guess I'm not doing that anymore." I frowned and my eye brows knit together.

"Its okay if you do, I'll say we spent some time at the movies. You can go and have fun with your friends." I smiled at her. Her face brightened.

"Really?!" She asked in disbelief, a smile on her lips. I gave a lopsided smile.

"Of course."

"I'll make it up to you somehow! Thanks!" She hugged me. She hugged me. It was unexpected, but she hugged me. And I enjoyed it. I think I officially have a friend; one that is just mine. I may have Dick, but as previously stated, I'm the third wheel now. I hugged her back.

"Your welcome, Crock."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from a short hiatus! Don't kill me! Okay, I'm posting this, then going to sleep :) so, reviews are appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Spencer :D**

* * *

A knock on the front door, loud but smooth, echoed off the walls of my house. I stood up off the couch, and placed my book 'The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers' down the mahogany coffee table. I strutted over to the door, picking up a baseball bat in the process. 'This is Gotham City we are talking about here.' Plus, who in their right mind would be outside at ten o'clock at night in the cold winter? I was alone in the house, 'no shocker.' My breathing hitched, realizing that, I'm brains not strength. So, if it was a gang banner, wanting to see my brother, well, I would be screwed. I checked what I was wearing, thinking 'would this be appropriate?' Yea. Just a white baggy Tee and my striped navy blue pajama pants.

"Who is it?" I called as I got close enough to the door. It was really pouring outside now. Another knock. 'Maybe they didn't hear me?' "Who is it?" Another. Knock. The heck. I unlocked the door and with speed that could make the Flash jealous, opened it. I was not expecting what I saw at all. 'How does she know where I live?' I thought, as Artemis lifted her head out of her thick dark brown leather jacket.

"Spencer?" She asked in a whisper.

"Um, yea? Artemis you should be home, why are you here?" I asked, as I let her in and shut the door. 'She was completely wet.' I came to the thermostat and turned up the heat. "Want something to drink?" I asked again. She looked up from slightly glancing at my book.

"Sure. Do you have mint tea?" She questioned, shivering. I shook my head as I laughed.

"No, I have regular tea, water, all flavors of coffee, Sprite, Ice tea, milk, hot chocolate and if I'm not mistaken my older brother just bought some beer, but you don't want that," I chuckled at the end, pulling out a glass cup.

"Wow really? You have an older brother? And I think I'll have some water."

"Yea. And I'm guessing you have an older sister?" She whipped around, glaring at me.

"How did you know that?!" She practically screamed. I shrugged, getting her water from the tap and passing her the glass.

"You are wearing a hand me down jacket, and boys tend not to wear half cut off leather jackets." Her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Is anyone home right now?" She asked me, sitting down carefully indian style. I checked under the kitchen sink, and took out a towel for her, I threw it at her, and she easily caught it.

"No." I said, pushing my thick lenses up my nose. She gave me a questioning look.

"Where are your parents?" She took a sip and I sat across from her. I got under a random blanket that was next to me and snuggled in.

"Well, my dad is kind of dead, and my mother is at work in Star city for two weeks." I crossed my arms and took a sip of coffee. "But, why are you here?" She smirked at me, slightly scaring. Then she frowned.

"I felt bad for ditching you! We were suppose to hang and I left to see other friends!" I feel like a jerk. And I'm so sorry!" She said. She stirred her water with her finger.

"But you barely know me. How did you find out where I live by the way?" I leaned back against the sofa. Another smirk.

"I have my ways," I lifted an eyebrow, she sighed," and I have a friend who hacks." We both laughed, but I'm not sure why.

"So, since you are here, want to do something?"

"Sure. What do you have?" I stood up, stretching my long legs. "Dang, standing next to you I feel really short!" I chuckled.

"My mom is four eleven, have her stand next to me and I'm a giant. I think I can hook up the XBox 360 in my room." She stood up.

"Be prepared, I'm pretty good!"

"Be prepared, I'm not." I walked to my room, her behind me. I pushed open the french doors, and she whistled. She stood in awe. She then stopped at one of my walls, as I was behind my TV, pulling and putting in plugs.

"What does that mean?" I turned to see what she was pointing at, and it was my white board wall, filled with my writings. At the moment, Artemis was pointing at an inscription I found and copied in Greek. I turned back to the TV.

"Δεν έχει σημασία πόσο πολύ σας μισούν και σας βράζει το αίμα σας, ο φίλος μου, θα πρέπει να σπάσει την καρδιά σας για να σκοτώσουν." I looked at her again, after successfully pulling all the wires together. I stood up and shrugged. 'Artemis gave me the most puzzled look on the planet.' "No matter how much you hate and your blood boils you, my friend, it should break your heart to kill."

"Oh, I knew that." I gave her a questioning look. "No I didn't." She laughed as she took off her jacket and sat down criss crossed. I handed her a controller as I put in Goldeneye007.

"Or I think people in Greece say now, Den échei si̱masía póso polý sas misoún kai sas vrázei to aíma sas, o fílos mou, tha prépei na spásei ti̱n kardiá sas gia na skotó̱soun." She shook her head as I started up the game.

"Please shut up. No offense, it makes me feel a little slow sitting next to you." She laughed a little and I cracked a small smile.

"Oh and you are forgiven, since you said sorry earlier."

"Well I'm glad. Now prepare to be broken!"


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey my amigos and friends! Thanks for clicking on my new chapter link :) *fireworks go off in the background* Um. Yea. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Spencer :3**

* * *

I kneeled over the edge of Wayne Enterprise, holding in a deep breath. I stopped and frowned, but nobody could see it from my mask. I lifted it up, letting myself actually breathe. 'Curse you asthma!' I leapt off, letting the wind rush into the skin tight uniform. I fell one story, two, three, four, five and it just kept going faster and faster. At one of the last seconds I grabbed a flag pole and slid down to the ground. I checked for cameras quickly, easily noting that there was two. Flattening myself, I slipped back on my mask and disappeared into the shadows. 'Nature can be your enemy, or your friend.' I remembered as I was learning to become a ninja. 'The only reason I became a hero was for Lily.' I swallowed a big gulp of air, seeing my little sister run across the cameras' view. But I knew that was wrong, because she wasn't here at all. She was once again with my father, that jerk of a man. That jerk of a man was a terrible father completely.. In the background I heard a siren, and somebody yell. Forgetting the cameras, I ran to where that voice was coming from. A abandoned warehouse with a giant hole on one end. 'What the heck?' I stepped in, then heard gun fire. That's when I saw a bunch of creepy colored teens, fighting a creepier man with a hockey mask on, blonde hair poking out.

"Hey Artemis, looks like another one of your teammates decided to join you," he said while looking at me. But I glanced at a girl with all green on, in his grasp, her long blonde hair tangled.. Long blonde hair, grey eyes, and the name Artemis. 'Artemis Crock?'

"He's not my teammate! I don't even know the guy!" She argued, stomping on his foot. He released her crying out.

"But the problem is, I know who you are." I said glaring, glad my eyes came out so she could see. She looked away.

"Hey Robin! How's that bomb going?" She yelled. In the corner of the room, the only one I actually knew was from Gotham was the Boy Wonder, trying to hack a bomb. I waited until Artemis' attention was on me again, after the man in the hockey mask ran away.

"Thanks a lot! Now we just have a bomb to defuse and a bunch of henchmen, you let him get away!" She shouted punching one man in the throat. He fell to the ground. 'My fault?' Somebody placed their hand on my shoulder, and instantly I flipped them over onto their back, I stared at another henchman, who was attempting to get up. I kicked him in his face and roundhouse kicked one that was coming to replace the other. That one, slightly chubby, landed on top of the man who was previously knocked out. More came. I did a cartwheel, slow, and ended up either kicking or pushing one more down. 'Go to the bomb to see if the guy needs help.'I scolded myself, flipping over two, knocking their heads together. I ran up to the red and black clad sidekick, who stole a quick look at me.

"I don't care who you are, but you need to move out of the way." I fell to my knees next to him, him sitting criss cross.

"Sorry not going to happen." I replied, 'he's trying to hack a bomb? He does know that this is a homemade version right?' I took the bomb in my hands, him glaring at me, and looking around for a screwdriver. "Hey, got a screwdriver?" I asked. He grumbled at himself, pulling out one from his utility belt. He handed it to me hesitantly. 'I know what I'm doing!' I nearly yelled. But I decided against it as I held the screwdriver tightly, popping open the top.

"So newbie, you trying to take away our only chances of survival trying to be hero?" Robin asked. I glanced up at him, my brown eyes serious.

"I have no idea who you are trying to fool. But I know one thing. You are trying to defuse a homemade bomb. You can't do that by hacking it, so shut up and if you have no idea how to defuse it, let someone who can." I surprised myself. 'Where did that come from?' I'm usually nice and or sweet! What just came over me? But apparently he got it, because he didn't say anything else. I looked inside, glancing at the wires and screws. 'First unscrew the red and black wires from the side of the bomb, then screw it back in the opposite way, cut off the blue wire and stick it in the black port, see the black port and put it in red and break the red wire.' I did just that, pretty much reminding myself what to do. The timer went off and nothing happened. A literal green girl with red hair flew up.

"Is everything alright? OH! Beg my pardon, but who are you?" She asked me. I was about to say Spencer but I stopped myself.

"Midnight or as a few people say NightStalker." I got up dusting my hands clean. "And it was nice working with you." I was trying to walk out of the door, but a rock as a man blocked my path.

"Not good enough." He crossed his arms and I could faintly see the 'S' symbol on his chest. He had black hair and pale blue eyes. And he didn't really look like a superhero to me, he was wearing jeans for Pete's sake! The green girl floated to him, placing a hand on his face.

"Please Conner. For me? Try to be nice?" The man, Conner, sighed but nodded, still arms crossed.

"I think we should bring you to Batman," an african american teen stated, his arms crossed to.

"You are not bringing me anywhere." And as I said that, I threw down a gas pellet. Smiling, I ran for the exit, happy that I got away. Just when my foot touched the exit line, I was tackled by 'Conner.'"LET ME GO!" I screamed. 'Not good! This is not good!'


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know that I'm back, glad to be back and when the weekend comes you will get a much better update. And yes a put a cuse in here because my mother is allowing me now to say 'Hell' I'm a big kid now!**_

* * *

"Excuse me?" I looked up at the sound. I can not believe this. The strange group of teens had brought me into a red ship which turned freakin' invisible, then into a hollowed out volcano that the Justice League use to have as a headquarter. How dumb can these people be? Somebody is bound to figure it out! I sighed.

"Yes ma'am?" I greeted a woman with green skin and red hair. Her eyes were hazel, but had so much excitement flowing through them it was unbelievable. She giggled and walked closer to me. I was sitting on a chair with a metal table in front of me, in a dimly lit room. No windows, one LOCKED door and four walls. She sat down in the opposite chair from me.

"Please, you look way older then me, I'm only sixteen. Ma'am makes me feel old." She smiled. Now that I noticed or actually cared to look, she had a pad and pencil in hand.

"Well, you are older then me... ma'am," she glanced up.

"Oh really, how old are you?" I inhaled deeply.

"Fourteen." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Are you nervous? Your voice is shaky and cracks a little." I shook my head.

"No ma'am, I have a slight throat problem." And she wrote more notes. She nodded.

"If I tell you my name, will you stop calling me ma'am?" She smiled. I shrugged.

"Maybe." She blinked, probably considering to tell me or not.

"I'm M'gann," she stated, folding her hands into her lap.

"Nice to meet you." I leaned back in my seat, rubbing at my eyes. 'Dumb contacts.' I guess I should start carrying around my glasses with me.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with great concern, walking to where I was.

"Peachy. I just hate contacts." M'gann wrote that down on the yellow pad.

"So you normally wear glasses?" I nodded. "Now, I'm going to need all your information. And if you wont tell me, my team will allow me to read your mind for them." My brown eyes widened. 'Oh hell no. She is not going to be playing around in my mind like that! Hell to the no!' She smirked. 'Oh I could and will.' I yelled as another voice made its way into my mind. It was like my head was splitting in two!

"Fine I'll tell you. Just don't go around poking in my mind." She nodded. Guess that I'm sharing my life story!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ma'am, some aspects of my.. um.. life will be hard to say," I said honestly, twiddling my thumbs. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Its okay, we will go through what we can and then I can go see the memory. I promise it will be that memory only." She put her hand on top of mine. "Lets begin, shall we?"

"Sure." I really had nothing to say, and me having to share my life story with her just gives the creeps. Plus I think that the entire Young Justice is watching and or listening.

"First and last name." She said, pen clicking. I sighed, I'm really not getting out of this. I calmly took her pad and pencil. M'gann looked at me with startled eyes, but I just lightly wrote Spencer Matthews on the paper with my left hand. I gently gave it back, her startled eyes dimming.

"Spencer," she whispered,"Nice name." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can you remove your mask?" She asked. I frowned, but she couldn't see it. Then, silently, I unwrapped my head gear and just put it down on the floor next to my chair.

"Anything else?" But she was studying my face with a small frown, not even paying attention. "M'gann?" This was the first time I was actually using her name. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just... why do you have the-?" And then she pointed under her own eye in a circular fashion.

"I, uh, don't get enough sleep at night. And they are called dark circles. And before you ask, which I know you will, why I have a red line across my forehead, its from the mask." She had actually been listening to me, a first in my life. She glanced down at her questions.

"Which city do you live in?" I felt like I was playing 20 questions with the magic Q ball. When will this end? I sighed.

"Gotham. Okay, not to be rude, but just give me two to three questions at a time. This is a little slow." She rolled her eyes, and then she had went white. I jumped back in my seat, scaring her. This green skinned girl just rolled her eyes and her skin became Caucasian! That doesn't just happen! My brown eyes went huge.

"Oh I'm sorry. My skin does that sometimes. Okay can I get your grade, school and your previous report card grades?" I relaxed a little and went back to my original state. I'm a little flinchy if you couldn't already tell.

"I'm a senior in high school, I go to Gotham Academy, and I have a 95 in Science and math, an 99 in Language Arts, a 96 in history, a 97 in computer sciences and a 93 in Journalism." She quickly copied my results down.

"Impressive, I can see that you are a great student in school. Um, any health issues?" Once again I took the pad and pencil and wrote down the list. She whistled. "That's a long list. So the next few things I'm going to need memories for." I stood out of my seat. 'No, no, no. I have read you could go Brain dead if someone messes with your mind! I do not need to add that to my endless list of medical issues.' M'gann stood up too, and practically flew up to me. She took hold of my forearm.

"No. Pl-please! You said if I told what you wanted to hear then you wouldn't go poking in my mind!" I exclaimed, ripping my arm from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Spencer. Orders are orders." And once again through this day, I felt my head split in two.

******It was a dark afternoon, and at age eight, I was walking home from school. I quickly ran to my house, a giant frown on my face. I needed to go to the eye doctor, or that's what my teacher wrote down in the note to mommy. I didn't want to tell her, I think she might get mad. I unlocked the front door and slipped inside, turned on the lights and just stopped. Lily was on the couch, watching the Powerpuff Girls, and eating chips. Mom said that she was suppose to be home today, but where is dad? Lily saw me and rushed up.

"SPENCE! SPENCE! Guess what I drew in art class today?" She asked with a huge smile that never left her lips. I shrugged.

"I don't know, what is it Lily?" I gave her a side hug and watched as she took her artwork out of her sweater pocket. She had folded it into a million pieces, which took an extra second to unfold. Lily then shoved me the paper and stood back, swaying on her feet.

"You wrote family but only drew me and you?" I asked. On the lined paper she had drawn a stick figure with messy brown hair, holding the hand of a slightly smaller girl with brown hair and pink shoes. The only reason I could tell it was me was because it had large handwriting my name in bold next to her even bigger and bolder name. She shrugged.

"Because, daddy is mean and doesn't love me, mommy is never home and yells at me, and Jacob hates me. You are my favorite!" And I felt my heart shatter at her words. How most of them are true. I gave her another hug.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I made it for you." And we both smiled.******

I jolted back to life, a pleasant smile plastered on my face. 'I really miss Lily.'

"Who was that? She seemed really nice," M'gann said. "And what she said about your parents is true? I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Now can I see what made you want to be a superhero?" I wouldn't let tears drop. My little sister's death was the main reason. But do I even have a choice anymore? She would still read my mind if I said no. 'But I won't make her life difficult. Just do what she wants and you could be released early. And maybe they won't send me to prison.' /Hahaha! You call yourself a hero! Hahaha! You couldn't even save your own sister. You are pathetic! You think she cares about you? I bet she is bored out of her mind! Hehehe./ Oh geez, I am going to need my medicine soon. The voices are talking back to me again! /About time too! I can't take being silent and watching your life in front of you. You do nothing interesting!/ Ouch, that wasn't mean. As I was about to bicker back, I was pulled into one of my worst memories.

*****I had stayed home from school that day, I giant frown on my pale sweaty face. How much worse could this get? I'm sitting at the kitchen table, a fever of 102.3, and we had run out of medicine. I took the thermometer out of my mouth to see my temperature slowly increasing. I heard Lily coming out of her room, sobbing terribly. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to her.

"Lily are you okay? Are you hurt!" I bent down and lifted her arm up. She tugged it away slowly.

"No. Spence, I got a C- in Language Arts because I can't read the words, I'm dyslexic and I told the teacher but she said I was lying. Dad is going to be mad." Lily sobbed, climbing on my lap. I stroked her hair.

"Nothing will happen to you, Lily. Dad will have to understand." I reasoned. I knew he wouldn't understand; he hadn't for me, but she is the little girl of the family. And at that moment, the man of the hour walked in.

"Why are you crying, Lily?" なぜあなたは、ユリ? I gulped, he had said it in Japanese. My mother, my brother, and I have been forced to learn Japanese because that is his native tongue. Lily was only learning. I bent down and quickly whispered what he said.

"Becau-cause I am making a C in Language arts," She muttered in English. That's when everything happened so fast, he had bolted towards the two of us and pushed me away, grabbing Lily by fist fulls of shirt up in the air.

"英語でそれを言うことはありません!" Do not say it in English, he hissed, raising his hands higher. He face started turning blue. That's when I rushed up.

"LET HER GO!" 彼女は行ってみよう! I tried to push him away, but he only laughed and flicked me off. The short Japanese man pushed Lily deeper into the wall. His brown eyes turning black with every second. At the last moment, he threw her at the opposite wall. She tried to regain her breath back. Lily stood up, fixed her hair and tried to walk away. The man of the family grabbed her and threw her at the wall again. But this time Lily had been launched at the swords decorating the wall, and one sword had fallen out slightly. That's where her throat caught the wall.

"LILY!" I rushed towards her, blood seeping out of her throat and on the wall and floor. I glanced back at my father, who just stood there, no remorse for his actions. I let my little sister crawl on my lap. She had bled out there, in my arms, as I was crying. She was dead.******

We came back in the room of the hollowed out mountain. And M'gann just sat there, tears streaming out of her eyes, mouth opened. And she didn't move. I didn't even realize I was crying until my face couldn't be any more wet then it already was and was dripping. The door opened and who else to come in but Artemis. She waved her hand in front of M'gann's face. She still didn't move. Artemis then came up to me and gasped.

"Spencer?" But I still didn't move. I had just seen- Artemis pulled me up gently and took me and then M'gann out. She moved us to what I would be guessing the living room. All the little heroes were there.

"What happened to them Artemis?!" Robin shouted, jumping up from his video game.

"I don't know, I was just walking by and they were both quiet and crying. They didn't even move." I finally found my voice, which was shakier and cracklier then ever.

"I -i'm sorry. So sorry. I-i-i didn't want her- I'm sorry!" Artemis shushed me.

"Quit saying sorry, just be silent and calm down." Artemis then left.

"I- I'm sorry," I concluded. A girl in a magician's costume said something to me.

"Deneppah tahw?" I shook my head.

"She went through my mind..." I feel so violated. I just want to go home now and never see these people again ever. I don't think my mind felt more brain dead then today. I just want to cry. "Can I go home?"

"Not yet, my friend. Batman must come first to see you." The dark skinned and gilled guy said. I raised my knees to my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! Its me, I had adopted an OC! So say hi to Kryst'll! *Girl waves offstage* Anyway here is an update. Oh and I need help. If one of you guys would like, I need an idea to let Spencer part of the team. Thanks :3**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Spencer's POV:**

I hear a big bang and everyone in the room jumps. I glance at Aqualad.

"Hold up, don't make a sound," Robin said as he quietly pulled out his wooden Bo Staff. He scanned us all. I noticed Megan was green again and Artemis slipped her mask on. 'Crap.' Robin threw me something and I caught it. I held it up and it was a domino mask. I quickly put it on.

"What's the plan?" Kid Flash whispered and we all looked at the leader. Aqualad shook his head.

"This isn't right, hide in the shadows." He ordered. I heard a creak and I jump slightly. All of a sudden a dark figure comes up and grabs hold of the boy with red hair and slams him into the wall. Before anything happens the boy flips her over and pins her to the ground.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked with a yell. It was a girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes. She was small but looked about sixteen. She had on a skin tight black shirt and jeans.

"Get off of her. If she knows the law she can easily sue you later," I warned. She glanced up at me.

"Huh? What laws?" She questioned standing up. She brushed off invisible dirt.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked. 'Just a few minutes ago they were asking me the same question.' She glared at the leader.

"Kryst'll Kent. Where's Bart?" She asked all of a sudden. She jumped up looking everywhere.

"Bart? Who's Bart?" Artemis asked, speaking for the first time. She brought her bow and arrow down. I sighed. She looked at me sternly.

"My best friend! Little boy about five foot one with brown hair! He runs really fast!" She argued.

_What is she talking about_? I heard in my head as I recognized Miss Martian's voice. I slightly hissed in pain but I tried to hide it. 'Its just like the other voices.'I shivered.

_What voices_? Superboy asked looking at me with doubt. I felt M'gann's stare on the back of my head. I shrugged and pretended to laugh.

_Its a quote from a movie._ I lied. They nodded besides M'gann.

"Bart Allen? _**WHAT YEAR IS THIS!?"**_ She screeched.

_She is just like my_ _sister_. I stated rolling my eyes. Kryst'll had her eyes darting everywhere.

_Do you know how to handle the situation? If so, please do it. I fear my team does not_. Aqualad stated. I nodded and sat down next to the girl who had taken a seat. She jumped a little.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name honey?" I whispered. _We already have that information_. I heard Artemis.

"I'm Kryst'll Kent." She repeated playing with her fingers. I moved so I was across from her. I reached out to stop her.

"Kryst'll? That's a pretty name. Tell me Kryst'll, do you know where you are?" She nodded.

"Mount Justice, home base to the world's greatest heroes." I nodded. 'I have no idea if she is wrong or right,' I told myself, actually keeping the thought in my head.

"And what year do you think it is?" She played with her hair.

"2018? He brought me forty years into the past. I know he did. I have to find Bart." Everyone looked at her crazy.

"It just turned to 2013 not to long ago." Kid Flash stated eating a Granola bar. Her eyes went wide.

"No! You are wrong! Its 2018 just like he said! We are suppose to stop a bad thing from happening. A very bad thing." She went quiet and then tried to look into my eyes. I pushed my head in the other direction.

_Is_ _she_ _mental_? Robin asked pushing his long hair aside. It wasn't long, it was shaggy actually. I frowned.

_She could be, her eyes are darting and she is on constant alert. But I don't think so._ I thought back to them. "Okay Kryst'll, do you want to tell me the bad thing that's going to happen?" I asked sweetly. She brought ber legs to her chest and crossed them, squeezing herself.

"I can't say. But please, you have to help me. It seems like I went to far back in the past." She pleaded. She put her head on my shoulder. I glanced up at the famous sidekicks. _What do I say_? I ask.

_Tell her we will try. You did_ _a_ _good_ _job_- Aqualad stated, pausing for me to tell him my name. I pretended not to catch it.

"Of course. Kryst'll, who are you?" I asked. She brought her head up to look at me. She frowned.

"Who are _**you**_?" I gulped. She was scary, and it seemed like her skin flickered as she spoke. A green shade near her eyes.

"That's not important." I stated. But she quickly took off the mask. Kryst'll jumped up and away with a gasp. I leapt to my feet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She barked at Aqualad, shoving him into the wall. He hissed in pain. Before even thinking, I grab her by the shoulders and push her against the wall. Aqualad came out of the wall, his entire frame implanted across the surface.

"Look. We tried to be calm and nice to you. Not even freaked out when you tried to attack us. But sit down and try to act civilized." I released her. Of course there was no hole in the wall. She stood on her tip toes.

She whispered quietly,"Watch your back Matthews, and you keep calm." I looked at her offended and she went to stand between Superboy and Miss Martian. 'What does that even mean?' A loud annoying beep filled the mountain and Superboy and Kryst'll held their ears closed. I chuckled. They can't technically hold their ears closed. I followed the others into the biggest technology center I ever saw. Batman was on a big holographic screen. He glared down.

"Status report?" He growled looking at Robin. Robin brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"Well, Midnight here," He paused and pointed at me,"Was at our last crime scene. He disarmed a bomb faster then I could and we brought him back for questioning. And Kryst'll just appeared in the mountain claiming that she came from the future." He stopped and looked up at his mentor and nodded.

"Good job. You handled the situation well team. I will be there later to question the two." M'gann raised her hand as if she was in school.

"Batman, I already questioned Midnight from the list. He seems acceptable." She said shaking. Batman glared at her. 'Woah, someone is not in a good mood.'

"I will have to check the notes you know." She nodded.

"I left them in your office."

"Now, you have a mission."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I really appreciate! Okay, so this one goes out to one of my favorite readers and also sister from another mister. DrakesChick helped me so much here so I just had to give her the credit!**_

* * *

**Spencer's** **POV**:

"What should we do with them, Batman?" Aqualad asked Batman as the team was turning to leave. Me and Kryst'll stood there awkwardly, her inching away from me slightly. _I wonder what I did to make her mad_. Batman glared at nothing in particular, and I could have sworn his gaze softened. But this is Batman we are talking about.

"Aqualad, I want you to bring them with you, directions will be sent to you in five. Go and I want NO complications." He ordered. Aqualad nodded.

"SWEET! Two new kids! I call sitting next to the babe everybody!" Wally yelled. He sped away and in two seconds at most he came back in with a red and yellow outfit. The others shook their heads. Miss Martian quickly formed and she was now in what she considers her costume. Conner and Aqualad I guess lived in their costumes because they walked aboard the same red ship as earlier. I glanced at Kryst'll and she morphed into a black top with a lime green Superman logo, a black skirt, black army boots with lime green shoelaces, black gloves, and a lime green headband. Wally whistled.

"Idiot!" Artemis said roughly hitting him upside the head as she walked towards me. "Hey."

"Hey," I stated back, walking to the changing rooms.

"You look weird without your glasses," I nodded with a smile.

"I totally agree." We both chuckled quietly and the famous boy wonder jumped on her back as if he were getting a piggy back ride. Artemis gasped slightly.

"Get off of me Midget." She stated as he flipped off of her. He gave her a pout. _Wow, they act kind of like enemies but I know they_ _are_ _friends_. I smacked my head in a duh fashion and sighed. _I am so hopeless when it comes to humans. Animals are way easier or even inanimate objects_. When I get to the changing room I notice there is already a costume for me. Its a little different, and well heavier.

I slip out of my everyday clothes and into the tight black T-Shirt and pants. I slip on the bullet proof vest and another layer of black skinny pants. One more shirt, which is a black long sleeve went over. I bent to the floor, to get my fallen mask. It wasn't the same mask, it was just a black domino mask with no whites whatsoever.

I walk out of the stall to see Robin, in full costume, looking at me. He smirked and I looked at the mirror in a brief second. _I look huge! Well I look like an average guy, but that is still huge to me!_

"How is the new costume?" Robin asked. I shrugged.

"Okay, but I can now breathe, that is always a good thing." I stated with a small smile. He handed me a retractable Bo staff.

"Do you know how to use one?" He said in a teasing manner.

"Sort of, I only spent half of the summer learning." He smiled and gave it to me. That's when Artemis came out with her green uniform. She smiled and then looked at my weapon.

"OH! Robin YOU SUCK! Of course while I am changing you take him!" She said angrily, snatching the Bo Staff out of my hands. My eyes went wide and the Boy Wonder smiled at her triumphantly.

"I win, you are just jealous. Maybe you can get the new girl to get that evil weapon of yours," He smiled, snatching the weapon and giving it back to me. _**I**_ **_AM_**** SO ****_CONFUSED! WHAT IS HAPPENING_****!?** I glanced at both of them and they both turned at me looking like they were going to yell at me. I cringed involuntarily.

"Its a competition. But if we don't hurry now, Aqualad is going to get mad." We gathered at the hanger and the rest of their team was already there. I clenched my fist.

"Are we ready?" Superboy stated with an eye roll. _I figured out who the_ _bad_ _boy of the group was_. We all nodded and went aboard what I believed Miss Martian called the Bio-Ship. She morphed two extra seats...right next to each other. I sighed and just stood there. Thankfully Kidflash took the seat right beside Kryst'll. I grabbed a seat by Aqualad, already feeling somewhat awkward.

"So Babe, What's your hero name? Oh by the way I'm Wally West, Kidflash!" He stated happily_. I wonder if he gets all the girls or he just flirts with everybody_. She cracked her neck and I could feel the room drop twenty degrees. Or that was just us getting higher in the stratosphere.

"Miss Kryptonite, the pleasure is all mine." I turned away, trying not to listen to two people flirt. More like one stuck while the other flirts. I saw Artemis glaring at Kidflash and I could already tell that he was going to bare a hole in his head soon based on how ruthlessly she was glaring into his head. _I bet she likes_ _him_. I stared out the window for what seemed like hours after that.

"So, I kind of forgot that we also had you too. Man are you like the tallest guy besides Batman I know. Robin here is a midget and I stare at him all day long." Kidflash said. I didn't shift my gaze. "Man? Dude, snap out of it."

Without looking at him or really moving I opened my mouth to reply,"Would it make you happy if I replied with, I know I am tall, because if so, I hope I met your demands. And for a thirteen year old who hasn't hit puberty yet, Robin is tall. If you cannot see that well I suggest glasses or even contacts," I turned to him and saw him gapping,"Was that what you wanted to hear?" _Crude, I'm going to snap without my medicine_ _soon_. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap." I glanced out the window and saw we were landing.

"Sorry too, I see that you aren't having the best day." We got out of the seats and went to gather around the leader.

"Drug Cartel, do not make it anymore serious then it needs to be. Here is how we will split up, Kidflash and Superboy take the north side. Robin, Miss Kryptonite and Midnight take towards the entrance. I will gather south and Miss Martian you will come with me. Establish the link." We all got off.

_Everybody here? Oh my God! Are you a Martian Kryst'll? Of course you are! This is so cool_! Miss Martian gripped the poor girl in her arms and choked the life out of her. She stood there confused. _You have the mind of_ _a_ _Martian, sorry I checked_.

_Great, but can we get going? We have some butt to kick_! Kryst'll replied pumping her fist in the air. We all went our separate ways except me, Kryst'll and Robin. We went right into the fire. Metaphorically not technically_._

_You should control your mind, easy to read you like a book_. Kryst'll stated. But we weren't in everybody else's conversation. She started a new one with only me. Robin ran through the doors and into a long hallway. A long, dark hallway I will add. I shivered and Robin took out a flashlight and turned it on.

_Guys, why is it so dark for a drug cartel_? I asked in the normal set up. Robin turned to me.

_We aren't doing the fighting, we are going to go through some files to get more information on the light. The others however, are destroying the drugs._ He opened up a USB cable and plugged it in to the nearest computer. He chuckled and saved the document on a flashdrive and put it in an empty pocket of his utility belt. He moved us along.

_Not answering me_ _yet_? The lone voice of the girl I tried to help earlier said.

I _don't know what to say. Why do you hate me so much_? My question caught her off guard. We went back out to assist the others in combat. When we got to the actual place I wanted to scream. It was like my brother's dream room, blood and drugs everywhere.

_Who doesn't hate you? You caused so much damage! You had such great plans and everything went so well, but after your mom died, lets just say you had an outburst_. I looked into her deep blue eyes. _You had destroyed_ _so_ _much_. A man put his hand on Kryst'll's shoulder and she had flipped him into a wall. He groaned in agony so she went and punched him in the face rendering him unconscious.

_Listen to me and listen to me good, I don't care about that now, because you told me. Now later in my life I can prevent the outburst. Just don't hate me yet. I don't even know you._ And she smiled with a curt nod. I had gotten to her. I smiled too and ran towards a man who was about to stab Robin. I flipped over him, my Bo Staff out and my weapon caught his neck. With all my strength I readied myself and shoved him over into the ground. He was out before he even landed. I checked a pulse and to my relief it was still there. _Gee, I was about to get scared there like I killed him_. I said over the link without even trying.

_Its okay, we all do that sometimes_. Artemis stated, shooting someone who was cloaked in the chest. He staggered but he got to close for her to shoot again, so she gripped to Bow and smacked him across the face like a baseball player would hit a ball. She whistled. _Its outta here_! She said in the fake New Yorker accent. We all chuckled and Superboy took the last six out by body slamming into all of them.

"Lets get this information back to Batman. Good job team." Team? Somehow that felt right. Team.

* * *

**So review people and tell me what you think and what YOU want to happen next. XxBatgirl-RobinxX out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I am so glad you guys like this story! I mean, like right now this is the most popular. That means a lot because this is an OC story. I know that most of you guys skipped over this like "Okay whatever." But I want you all to know that I am thankful for my readers. I will remember all of you and I can't believe that I have had this account for a year. Of course, stories were taken down and I deleted some, but a lot of you guys stuck with me. That's what makes me want to update every single day, just so I can have the satisfaction that, hey people do care and I am not like some little stupid kid who posts stuff on superheroes. I know this was kind of long and detailed but whatever, it was only like 147 words. Haha, well without further ado I bring you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay well I certainly don't own YJ because if I did it would not be canceled by the end of this year, just saying.**

**Linda: And if she did own it, I would make her make Dick and Barbara a couple and have me be their amazing daughter who works for Batman named Kraven. Wouldn't you, MiMi?**

**Me: *nervous chuckle* Yes, yes I would.**

**Tori: And she would put us in Young Justice and make us all eat food by Megan and live in Mount Justice so we could talk about Nightwing's butt (;**

**Me: OH MY GOD GUYS KEEP IT PG!**

"So, what now?" Kryst'll stretched, swinging an arm around my shoulders. She was surprisingly very strong. She yawned.

"We have to go back to the cave and give a report back to Batman. You two can go home, we already had background checks for you done and if we need you, we will call." Aqualad said. I could have cried, that is how happy I was to go home. I nodded.

"Are we forgetting that she came from the future, she doesn't have a home here?" Miss Martian stated coming to stand next to Kryst'll. Both girls smiled at each other. _It's kind of freaky that they have the same face structure and body. I wonder if Kryst'll is Megan's daughter in the future._ I shook away the thought, knowing that two Martians were in the same room with me and could easily read my mind. I pulled out my phone when it started ringing and the Big Bang Theory theme song played. I blushed and checked the caller ID. It was Jacob. I swiped my phone until the answer button pulled up.

"Hi, any reason you are calling me?" I glanced up at the others and they were all trying not to laugh. I shook my head and tried not to smile.

"_Well hey, for once I am home and you aren't. I'm still your older brother, no matter how much of a crappy one I am. Mom left a note saying that she will be out of town for the next week. Where are you?"_

"Well yes, you are a pretty crappy brother, but I find it funny that you are calling. I'm at science club right now trying to activate this dumb remote control robot. I don't know why it's not working. I'll be home in a few minutes. Bye." I hung up before he could get a chance to answer. That's when Kidflash and Robin started laughing their heads off.

"Dude, that is the best ring tone on the planet," Robin said with a smirk, clutching his sides and breathing hardly. Kidflash nodded.

"I love that show. Everybody sing it with me!" I looked at him with wide eyes as he started the first line. "Our whole universe was in a hot dense state-"He looked at Robin who was giggling.

"Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..." They both took a deep breath in.

"The Earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, we built a wall!" They chuckled off and I thought that it had died off. From them, at least.

"We built the pyramids," Artemis sang pointing back to the two idiots who started singing it in the first place. I slapped my face with the palm of my hand. The teammates that had no idea what they were saying just chuckled.

"Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries," They paused. _Thank God! _ They turned their attention to me. _Oh I hope they don't expect me to sing too. _They all had giant smiles on their faces and I could tell we were not going to leave without this song getting closure. I rolled my eyes. _Nobody said that I had to be the closure. _

"We aren't leaving until you finish it." Artemis stood her ground while the boys nodded at her side. I sighed.

"That all started with the big bang!" I rushed. The others clapped. The three had joined hands and did a bow. _Wow, I thought I was a geek. _We all boarded the Bio Ship. I took my seat and checked the time. _Oh crap, I need to get home soon or Jacob will know that something is up. _In no time, we were back at the mountain, and this time going in I didn't have to wear a blind fold. As soon as we landed I hopped out and hurried into whatever bathroom I just had entered earlier.

I took off the suit and changed into black skinny jeans. I put on a light grey T-shirt with a grey and navy blue plaid long sleeved button up. I rolled up the sleeves and just left it unbuttoned. As I was exiting, I tried putting on my black converse, but I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." I looked at their shoes and noticed that they weren't the feet of anybody at the cave. I scanned them up slowly. I gulped, because it was just my luck that I bumped into Batman. He growled and went passed me into the training room. I sighed. _What a close one. _

"Spencer," I turned around at my name. Did The _Bat_man just call me out? Batman had turned around and tossed me something. He walked off before I looked at the thing. It looked like a passport, but I knew it wasn't. It had my name on it and my superhero name. It also had a map of the world with a few places highlighted in pink. It also had some override passes and a number that started with a B. I turned to the last page where there was a schedule. It was a training schedule.

I shook my head and walked out into a living room. It was the same one as before.

"Did Batman say you were a part of the team?" Kidflash asked from his spot on the couch playing video games. I shrugged.

"In a way. He gave me this pass with some places highlighted and a number. I also got a training schedule." He jumped off the couch and snatched the one with the highlighted globe. He pointed to one place that was marked.

"See these, these are Zeta-Tubes, they transport you to different Zeta-Tube places. We have one here that we use. Just look down at the place number and type the number in the keypad. You go directly to that spot. See ya later!" He winked then left. I came to one spot that a Zeta-Tube was marked and looked down at wherever Gotham would be marked. I punched in the number and stepped inside. _HOLY CRAP! WHAT AM I DOING!? _Before I could step out, I felt my molecules get shifted. All I wanted to do in that moment was to scream. _I am getting deleted right now! _I was getting so worried. Because when people teleport they have their molecules torn apart and deleted to make a new body in the new spot. Nothing changes whatsoever unless something goes wrong, but still. You have to worry.

I opened the door to a telephone booth and stepped out into an alley. _Got to thank the genius who picked this as an ideal location. _I came around the corner to an empty street and I instantly know where I am. My apartment is like a block away from here. Well, actually 1.3 blocks but I don't need to be exact. I started my walk, already knowing that this is always a problem in old movies.

I open the door to the house and duck instantly. My brother, whenever he is home, would sit near the door. If anybody opened it, he always threw whatever object he was near. This time it was car keys. I stood up with them in my hand and smiled at my brother. He smiled too.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He stated. He threw me an apron and I put it on. It was black just like his. I came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What are we making today?"

"今日、私たちはピザを私の親愛なる兄弟を作っている," I smiled. These days I thought I was the only one to still speak Japanese after the incident with our dad. Mom had been the one to forget first and almost instantly. I thought Jacob forgot too and well me, one could only wish to forget. He went to the fridge and pulled out the dough. He gave me a rolling pin and I rolled it out.

**Three hours later**

We pulled out the pizza and cut it into slices for ourselves. I grabbed two slices of the cheese pizza while Jacob grabbed three. We sat in the living room and he turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me. I shrugged and he flipped through all the channels and stopped at the news. "What the hell is _that?" _He nearly screamed, while dropping the pizza on the floor. He turned to me and I sat up instantly. _That's me! How did they even get that? Well, not me per say, it was Midnight. _

"Oh my God." Was the only thing I could say. I put the pizza on the coffee table. They got a video of me flying down the building and front flipping over a hot dog cart. Of course I didn't even have my mask on. I slapped my face. _You can't even tell that's me. I don't have my glasses on and my hair is messed up and falling into my eyes. I could barely notice the difference. Good thing this isn't on Gotham news. It's like this Spanish news that only comes on with cable. _

"Spencer, what did you do?" Jacob whispered to me. He turned to me and pulled me into the kitchen. I couldn't even really move. _Jacob knew. _"You used the training that man gave us and become a hero? Then got caught on tape? The only reason I found out was because of the front flip and you know what? I find you so stupid right now." I just looked down in shame. "Answer me."

"Come on Jacob, I only did it because-"

"I know why you did it. For Lily, she had asked you too. But-but why didn't you tell me?" My heart clenched at the mention of Lily.

"I didn't tell you because you would want to come with me. I can't be responsible for another death in this house hold," I sat down on a kitchen chair. _Could this really be happening? Please be a dream. Please let this be a sick twisted dream. _I held my arms together and pushed my glasses back up on my nose.

"Spence, trust me, Lily wasn't your fault. You tried to help her. Why are you doing this to yourself?" He said as he pulled his chair in front of me. I turned away, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Dad was my fault though. I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing half the time I'm up. I should have been smart enough to tell myself that the idea was so stupid. I never listen do I?" I rubbed my eyes. I am so stupid, I mean, why would I do this to myself?

"The idea wasn't stupid. The idea was- I don't know. We had trained until you were ten. That's ten good years for being martial artists. It's going alone and not telling anyone that was stupid. And dad-what he did was stupid. You were clearly too young to hold a gun and you told him you didn't want to." He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "You keep trying to be older then you actually are. Slow down." I pulled out the little passport thing and I give it to him slowly. He lets go of my shoulder and opens it.

"I guess I am finally good enough for something besides school." He was reading through the little thing and he looked up with me, fear in his deep blue eyes.

"Can you handle it?" I cringed at the words, I don't think Jacob had tried to, but those were the same words my dad said before he tossed me the gun.

"Yeah. I think I could. It's a team, that's okay for me." Surprisingly he tugged my arm and pulled me into a hug. He started crying lightly.

"Just don't die, okay?" I nodded. _Too bad I can't keep that promise. _

**Gotham Academy**

I close my locker and head for class. When I get there I see Dick. He had a knowing smile on and he winked at me. I smiled back and took my seat in the back. The bell rang. I felt a paper ball hit my back and I turn to glare at whoever threw it. Artemis was pointing to the paper that was on the ground. I gave her a questionable look and then bent down to pick it up. I unfolded it and opened it up.

_Hey nerd :P Come to the mountain after school today. We had planned a party for you guys._

I turned around to her, my eyes wide. I quickly scribbled my reply back.

_Hi markswoman :P I don't do well with parties._

She threw the same paper ball back at me and the teacher saw it this time. The old woman had stopped her lecture in class and glared at Artemis. The class turned around at the two of us.

"Is there a problem back there Mr. Matthews and Miss Crock?" She asked, leaning against her desk. "Because I would love to give you two detentions."

"No, I saw a bug on his back but when I called him he didn't respond. It started crawling up his back so I threw a paper ball at it to kill it." The teacher looked at Artemis with an arched eyebrow. _She doesn't trust Artemis on this. _

"Well did you get it?" I kind of cracked. The teacher looked at the both of us.

"Mr. Grayson, please go on back there and see if you could see a bug. Thank you," The entire class continued watching until Dick had come behind me. He glanced down but not before tapping my shoulder. He came back up.

"Yes, they were telling the truth."

**After School**

"Hurry up, Nerd!" Artemis said pulling me out of the school. I sighed and stopped us both.

"I don't want to go." I stated, crossing my arms. She glared at me and I shuddered. "Without changing first." She smiled at me and continued dragging me along.

"Good idea lets go."

"That means I don't have clothes Arty Farty." She rolled her eyes and tossed me a black book bag.

"Uh huh. It's okay, they are your size."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too."

**That was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote in this story. Hold up I am going to check word check. Okay words is going to be the last word. This was 2,713 words. : P**

**Oh yeah, the Japanese above was "Today we are making pizza my dear brother."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here you go, the party! ****If you were thinking that this was a happy party, you are very wrong. SO delete the smiley face and put a sad face on instead. Don't forget to review at the end my marvelous readers! **

"Come on, it will be fun Spencer!" Artemis said, pulling my arm along. I shook my head and tried to squirm away. The last party I was at, I was made fun of and completely humiliated. I finally got out of her grasp, but sadly we were already at the Zeta-Tube. I gave her big puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Don't make me!" I begged. She rolled her grey eyes and pushed me into the booth. This time around I wasn't as freaked out about the whole deletion body thing. This time I held my breath, and the female voice announced my name. I closed my eyes at the bright light. When the light faded I opened my brown orbs. Artemis's name was announced and she joined me at my side.

"Guys?" She asked out loud. We heard Miss Martian call us from the kitchen and we walked in. The rest of the team and another girl were there. She kind of looked like a magician. Miss Martian smiled at me and handed me a cookie. I stared at it.

"What's in this cookie?" I asked, hoping she didn't put coconut shavings in it. She tapped her head.

"Flour, sugar, chocolate chips, dough and some vanilla extract. Is that okay?" I gave her a small smile and bit the corner of the cookie. It was kind of burned, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I guess my eyes kept traveling to the magician look-a-like, because she kind of got mad.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. I swallowed the cookie and just kept looking at her, not sure if I should answer. My mind was pulled into a link. _Miss M? _ I thought so whoever dragged me in could hear.

_No me. That's Zatanna, she is a member of the team. But she also doesn't like meeting new people. She nearly chopped my head off earlier when I told her that her shoe was untied. Pretty girl though. _I looked back at Zatanna. She just had blue eyes and black hair, what was so special? Then again, girls scare me.

_I guess. How was your day here? _I asked Kryst'll. She shrugged, and I payed attention to the others. They were talking. _Not much of a party. _

_Tell me about it. I am so bored. _ Kryst'll leaned against the counter, biting into her cookie. We shared a look and she gave me a smile.

_Okay smartie pants, what am I missing? _I asked. She smirked and rolled her eyes so innocent like. I didn't like that. I crossed my arms over my grey sweater vest. All of a sudden, Wally moved me to the door and angled me in a weird position. There was a creak and I stepped to the side when a bucket of cold water fell. It missed me except of the few droplets, and instead it splashed all over the floor.

"I'm not that dumb," I stated angrily. _Of course, just when I thought I had friends they try and humiliate me. _I put my cookie on the counter then left. _I knew I shouldn't have come. _I rubbed my arm and made my way back to the Zeta-Tube. _I have science club today anyways. _I frowned and clicked Gotham on the control pad. Just as I saw the light, I believe Robin said that I was sensitive. I'm not sensitive. But I gave them trust and they blew it. I was back in Gotham and I walked toward school.

"Hey!" A man shouted at me. I turned around and saw about four guys. This can not be good. I started walking away from the corner of the alley, but I knew I couldn't go anywhere. The men walked towards me and one grabbed my arm. I looked down to the ground so they couldn't see my face. "Yo, look up so I can see your face. Or are you just protecting me if something hideous? Did the bat get to ya?" I just let my eyes show to them before I grabbed the one who was holding my arm and pushed him into the wall. The others backed up.

"Look, I don't care what you want, but leave me alone. I'm not in the best mood." I threatened. I dropped the man and turned on my heels. _Just leave me alone, just leave me alone. _I chanted in my head. I perked my ears, hearing the man get up. Quiet feet came running behind me and I turned and punched the man in the face. He turned and spit blood out of his mouth. "I warned you." The others charged at me. Well, the other three. I flipped backwards onto a fire escape ledge. I was crouched on the rusty beam for a moment.

"How did ya get up dere?" A Latino man asked, pointing at me. I climbed the fire escape and onto the roof. They followed, bringing pipes and bats. I cursed and ran to the edge. _Oh nuts. _There was no place to go, and I trapped myself. I gulped and faced the men. I was positive I looked like I couldn't fight. I was wearing a light blue button up under a grey sweater vest and a darker blue tie. All that actually looked normal was my jeans and my black converse with green laces. The men advanced, holding up their weapons. The Latino man swung first and I ducked. As I was ducking I pushed up on his arm and swiped his feet with my legs. He came crashing down. While I was on the ground, the two African Americans held my arms and made me stand. The Latino stood up.

"What do we do with him?" An African American asked, pushing on my arm rather roughly. I grunted as I tried to move away. The Latino came up to me and punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air.

"Can't breathe?" He sneered in my face with an evil smirk. I didn't say anything. The man peered over the edge and called up the man that I knocked over to begin with. I hissed in pain when he turned around and pushed my head down. The man before came up.

"He sure gave us a problem, Raphael," the man said to the Latino. Raphael kept eyeing me suspiciously. I watched them.

"I don't like this. He isn't responding like he should." Raphael said, bending down to my level. I spit in his face and stomped on the men holding my arms. They let me go and I kneed them both in the face. I ran back to the fire escape, but not before Raphael got to me. He grabbed my longish brown hair and pulled back. I fell to the ground angrily. He was the only one left besides the first African American. They both took out their weapons again and Raphael swung. It hit me across the chest. I fell to the ground wheezing in pain and black and red formed around my eyes. I stood up in vain, clutching myself, and now just hoping that they didn't kill me. I just promised I wouldn't die to my brother. I punched the African American in the face and when he bent down, I kneed him. Now it was just me and Raphael.

"You know, I will keep fighting," I wheezed out, stuttering through the whole sentence, gasping for air. He took out a small pocket knife and snagged my forearm. In one last attempt, I pulled out a pen. It was all I had left. I clicked it open and dodged another attempt of my life. I stabbed the man in the arm. He yelled and I finally ran down the fire escape. Knowing that I wouldn't be strong enough to go home, I limped to the Zeta-Tube. _So much for science club. Hello worst day ever. _I have seen pretty bad days, but this was just ridiculous. Any second now, I am going to faint of blood lost. I stepped in and the female voice announced my name. The bright light did it, I was now blinded.

"Spencer, we are so sorry!" Miss Martian said coming around the corner. She screamed when she saw me and floated to me, yelling for somebody to get some gauze. "What happened? We were about to come after you!" She said. I fell to the floor. This is just crazy. I put my hand over my chest and felt warm blood seeping into my clothes. _Darn it! I really liked this shirt too! _I tried to sit up. Kryst'll came and ran down the hall. She gasped as she saw me and not long after the rest of the team was there too.

"What happened?" Robin said, bending down to me and taking off my sweater vest. My entire button up was bloody and where he hit it there was a slit of darker blood. I think I might have a few cracked ribs.

"I don't know! He just came in like this!" Miss Martian said, unrolling the gauze. All of a sudden, I felt so cold and I think I might have been fading out. Then there was a strong presence in my head. It was Miss Kryptonite. Kryst'll. My head is going loopy. Now I can't get names straight. Soon enough I won't remember who I am!

"He got jumped by four guys. He won though." She said. She held my head up. "We need to get him to the med bay." Zatanna stood near me and held out a hand. Her eyes glowed white and her hair starting going up like static.

"Tfil mih pu. Ot eht dem yab," Zatanna said and I started floating. She walked to the med bay, the team closely behind. The blood started dripping from the gauze and fell to the floor, leaving a trail. I couldn't see anything after, my world going black. _This utterly sucks. My day just keeps getting better and better. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey my peeps. Okay, time for me to let out some steam. In case you don't know this already… DC IS KILLING OF DAMIAN! I MEAN FOR GOD'S SAKE HE IS TEN! NOT TO MENTION THAT DC ONLY LET TWO OUT OF THE FIVE ROBINS LIVE. AND THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT REPLACING DAMIAN. WITH WHO IS MY ONLY QUESTION! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT ABOUT JOINING THE MARVEL SIDE. GAWD, I AM A DIE HARD BATMAN FAN AND THOSE NEWS WERE SO DEPRESSING I CRIED AND YELLED AND EVERYTHING HURT! THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL OFF DAMIAN! AT LEAST THE FANS DECIDED TO KILL JASON BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE WHAT SO EVER! UGH, NOT TO MENTION HOW THEY DECIDE TO MURDER THE POOR KID. DAMIAN WILL LIVE ON FOREVER! *victory screech* **_

_**Anyways, I am so sore. I literally skid five feet on pure concrete after falling off of a skateboard. I have like no skin on my elbow or knee. Sigh. So let's get this started on this. FOOTBALL! Lol, I don't even watch football. I am a baseball and Hockey girl. **_

I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I heard some soft whispering, and I was developing a major headache. I didn't want to move, so I was flat on my back. The whispering got louder and then I heard my name. I craned my neck ever so slightly to hear what the voices are saying. _Hey, need to hear if these are in my head are out loud. _

"How much does he weigh?" _Giving me pills or something? _My mouth felt so dry that I couldn't open my mouth to answer. I groaned and peeled my eyes open. My light brown orbs scanned the bright room. _I will never understand the need to keep a hospital so bright. _I rolled over away from the light but my hand and ribs were on fire. I rolled back to the flat position before I just sat up. Why does my body hurt so badly?

"Why is it so bright?" I asked instead, squinting. It doesn't help that my world is already overly bright to begin with, and I think in the fight I lost my contacts to dim my eyesight. I coughed. Aqualad took a remote that controlled the lights and dimmed it. I gave him a grateful look.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" He asked in his polite tone. I shrugged. _Honestly I just want the room to stop spinning, but if I tell him that he might think I am crazy. I am not crazy. _I swung my legs over the side of the bed and immediately the group tried to push me back into the bed. I shrugged them off and stood up, deciding to lean against the wall instead. I rubbed my eyes. _It is still too bright. _I pat my jeans pocket, looking for my cell phone. I pulled it out and checked the time.

"Oh my gosh guys, I have to go! Bye!" Before I had a chance to run away, Robin and Wally sat me down in a chair.

"Not right now you don't. We still need to figure out how much pain killers to give you and if your arm got infected." Robin explained. I rolled my eyes. All this time, all I wanted was for someone to care, but right now all I want is to go home. I let them drag me to the scale, and I took off my shoes and stepped on it. _Oh, no wonder every time I go to my grandparents' house do they try to make me eat a feast. I weigh only 142 pounds. _I rubbed my neck sheepishly at the look the two were giving me. Then Wally filled up a bottle of pills and gave it to me. _I keep getting more and more pills to take. _They sat me back down again and Miss Martian carefully removed the gauze from my arm. It was in no way infected, I thought when I glanced down at it. But when I got closer I realized that I had gotten stitches.

"Okay, well thanks and bye!" I rushed, trying to get away after they rapped my hand again. Superboy grabbed my uninjured arm when I tried to get passed him and out the door. He muttered something that almost sounded like he said I was too impatient and squirmy. Artemis came up and handed me an overly baggy sweatshirt and Superboy finally let me go. I put the sweatshirt on to cover the wounds and the dried blood.

"I'll go with him. Bye guys," She said. She pulled me out the door. Once we got to the Zeta-Tubes and out of earshot from the others, I decided it was okay to speak freely.

"You don't need to walk me home, I am more than capable to go by myself." I didn't want to sound rude to her, but it was defiantly the whole hearted truth. I rubbed my arm, trailing over the gauze. Artemis stepped into the Tube, and I followed her. We were back in the alley. I was walking a little in front of Artemis, and Artemis had caught up to me. All of a sudden with a large force she pushed me into the wall. I hissed in pain. She is pretty strong for a five foot seven girl. She brought her knee up to my side but pressed it against the wall. She now had all force on me.

"And that is why I am walking you home. You are obviously not capable enough to go home by yourself," She released me and we started walking again. This time I was walking right next to her, not wanting her to go after me again. It was dark outside, and I glanced up at the stars. I remembered that sometimes on starry nights like these, Jacob, Lily and I would grab my telescope and go up on the roof. I cracked a smile and walked ahead. When we got to my door, before I could open it Artemis told me to put on my hood.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because maybe you don't know this, but your entire left part of your face is purple and swollen," She took the hood of the overly baggy sweatshirt and flung it over my head. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Jacob was sitting at the table, his face in his hands. Artemis gave my questionable look, as if asking who that was. I coughed and Jacob looked up.

"I swear if you didn't come in the next five minutes I would have called the police for a missing person. You are so lucky I didn't tell mom either! She got home early and all she could ask was where you were. I lied and said you were spending the night at a friend's house!" He hissed. Artemis was looking at him with wide eyes. I walked passed Jacob, keeping the hood low. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Are you going to answer me?" He snapped. He threw his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again. Bye Artemis," I excused Artemis politely. She nodded and walked out the door, saying that she would see me at school tomorrow. I locked the door behind her. From the look she gave me, I could tell that all she thought was that she was sorry, but thankful I gave her a reason and good hole to leave the room.

"Take off the hood Spencer!" He nearly yelled. I glanced down at the floor. I groaned and tried to walk to the bathroom, walking past him. As I did, he yanked the hood down. "What happened to you?" He asked, a little more gently. He sat me down on the couch, and we just looked at each other in silence. He brushed his finger against my cheek and I bit my lower lip so I didn't hiss in pain.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I stated quietly. We heard a door creak open, and we both brought in our breaths. I put my hood back up on my head. Mom came out, and she did not look happy. She stood in the middle of the living room, her arms crossed over her large pink robe; foot tapping. Her hair was down and extremely messy. _I think me and Jacob might have woken her up. _

"I thought you were at a friend's house. You didn't return any of my calls." She angrily spat. I didn't look up at her. _I hope she doesn't come any closer to me. She might see my face. _"Look at me when I am talking to you!" I looked straight at her, anger in my eyes. She has no right to yell at me. "What **happened** to your face?"

"Mom, just go back to bed," Jacob told her, holding his arm in front of me, as if he were shielding me from her. I crossed my arms, my eyes dancing from him to her. I pushed my glasses back up my nose. I so don't want giant fight over where I was to happen right now.

"How!? You were just yelling at him! I am your mother, and I know what is best for you." She said. She glared at the both of us. Jacob took a step forward. Things are about to get really ugly.

"What is my favorite color?" He asked her. _His favorite color is grey and navy blue. _She thought for a moment, her foot still tapping. She opened her mouth a few times before she actually had an answer. And the wrong one at that.

"I don't know! Red?" Jacob stood in front of her. Both of the blondes were glaring at each other, their blue eyes piercing the other's skin.

"Mom, you know nothing about me or Spencer. I get that you go to work but come on! You don't even know what grade Spencer is in! When was the last time you asked him what he was learning in class? Or what about what grade he is in. Mom, how old am I?" He spat out. So the truth comes out. Jacob really did care for me more than I originally thought. She just stood there, mouth agape. _Come on mom, at least get one of them right. I am in twelfth grade and learning AP Calculus. Come on! Jacob is eighteen._

"How dare you?!" She said. Jacob turned to me. _I had hope for her. Does our mother not care enough to learn, or is her mind finally splitting in two?_

"Spencer, please leave. Go to your room." As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew I didn't have a choice. I got up and started walking off, but my mom grabbed me by my injured hand. She held me close, and my body was yelling at her to let go. My head hit her shoulder roughly and I squinted at the pain.

"Don't tell him what to do! You are just like me in every way. If you think you can do a better job looking after him, you must be on drugs!" I twisted out of her grasp and left to the bathroom. _Please stop fighting. Please stop fighting. Someone will get hurt if you don't. _I heard a slam and more yelling. I finally looked at myself through the mirror. What will the kids at school say? I look like a bat out of hell. I got out the pain killers from my pocket and took them. I took my other medicine too and staggered out. They are so going to make fun of me tomorrow.

**Gotham Academy**

I rubbed my arm for maybe the thousandth time today. I ducked as another dodgeball flew over to me. _It seems as if everybody is trying to hit me. Too bad I didn't take the offer not to play today by the coach, I should have taken it. My entire body is so sore. _I ducked again at another pink dodgeball. My left eye started twitching and I was starting to get upset by the others tactics. They didn't always have to pick on me. A girl rushed behind me. She just stood there for a few seconds and then she grabbed a ball and tossed it over my shoulder. It hit a guy with a green Mohawk in the arm. He went out. A boy came and stood behind the girl that was already behind me. Finally, a ball hit me. I just wish it didn't hit me in the face. My glasses fell off my face and I bent down to pick it up. I went to sit on the bench by myself. The boy who was behind me caught a ball and I sighed as I went back into the game. More people came to stand behind me and I couldn't help but blush feverishly. I got hit again so I went to sit out. Before I could even sit down, a girl caught the ball. _I think they are using me as a human shield. _I went to the coach.

"Can I, um, use the restroom?" I asked quietly. The coach bent down and asked me to repeat myself. "Can I use the restroom?"

"Just go to the locker room. You alright?" He asked. I nodded and stalked to the locker room. I went to the area my locker was. I sat on the little bench beneath it and put my head in my hands. P.E. is almost over anyways. Sighing, I opened my locker back handedly and took out my clothes. I went to the stalls and changed, just as the bell rang and all the other boys came in. I rushed out and into the hallway.

I headed to my locker and unlocked it and put back all my books. I stepped back ever so lightly, and a hand roughly closed my locker. I turned around. _Today is so not my day. Then again I never do have a great day. Maybe if I pretend I don't notice him he'll go away. _It was a senior in my math class. I think he failed one year because he is nineteen. His name is Deshawn and one thing I noticed about him is that he doesn't care about what happens and how much trouble he gets into. The is only bad news for me. I was about to walk past him but he stepped in front of me.

"So, little genius got beat up. Poor kid. Maybe you should go to Middle school where you belong, or at least a freshman." I sighed and I tried to move away and walk away like the counselors tell you too. But honestly it would be easier to jump over him then around him. He grabbed my sweatshirt and flung me into the lockers, holding me in mid-air. "Come on? Have some smart comment to make?" _Let's see. I might. _This might get me punched but it isn't my fault he decided to mess with me.

"I think you bully others because you yourself have low self-esteem and you get off by picking on and beating up more fortunate then you. Or you are a complete narcissist." The people who were watching all did the mature thing and chanted beat him up. I turned my face away from the bruised side and held my breath.

"I think I know why whoever beat you up before I am did. You are a true smart-aleck. Maybe that's why your only friends are developed on your computer at home." _Well ouch. I didn't program my computer to make friends. But hey, at least he finds the time to think about dumb things. _I sucked in my body and landed on the ground, he was just holding my sweatshirt right now. I walked away, looking for either Artemis or Dick. I walked into the lunchroom, looking behind me to look for Deshawn. _He is so going after me later. _I almost laughed. I saw Dick, Artemis and Barbara. I grabbed my lunch and sat at their table.

"Hello Spencer! Are we all meeting up still after school?" Artemis asked with a wink. _I think she means mountain. __**Well no duh genius. **__Oh shut up, what do you know? __**I know everything you know smartie pants. Congratulations you officially don't know you are talking to yourself. **__Ugh. Just shut up._ Barbara and Dick kissed once again. Two people in love, I laughed. Love is an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment. Love is also said to be a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection —"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another." Love may describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. In English, love refers to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure ("I loved that meal") to interpersonal attraction ("I love my partner"). "Love" may refer specifically to the passionate desire and intimacy of romantic love, to the sexual love of Eros, to the emotional closeness of familial love, to the platonic love that defines friendship, or to the profound oneness or devotion of religious love, or to a concept of love that encompasses all of those feelings. This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, compared to other emotional states. Whoa, that was a big nerd alert. _**You have that lot. **__Why are you so mean to me? __**Because I can, hahahahahaha. **__No you can't, I don't self-loath myself. I like me. __**Aw poor you, I don't and Henry doesn't. **__Henry can go screw himself. _**Hey, don't drag me into this conversation. **_**Oh hey Henry. **__Well, I need to hit CVS after school. __**You have been out for about a week. You think? **__I have been busy. _**Doing what? **_Why am I even talking to you guys? __**Because you are crazy! **__I'm not crazy. I am perfectly sane. __**Except after those chemicals that make you schizophrenic poured into your mind. **__You don't always have to point it out. _**Then how are you supposed to remember? **

"SPENCER! Jeez, what are you thinking about?" Dick waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times. "You were just staring at a wall, you weren't even blinking." I shook my head.

"Sorry." _**Or are you? Hahahahahahaha! **_

_**Well that was a rather long update for you guys! Wow, three thousand words :O well don't forget to review, favorite and comment. Oh and definitely go and read Mixed Emotions by DrakesChick and Fighter by TheNextBatgirl! Well bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. New chapter, yay! I have my CRCT in 20 school days but fear not, I will not go away. I will stay and update for you all my pretties! Hehehe, so without further ado, here we go. Oh and most of this is done in Kryst'll's POV. You guys will get to learn more about her here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Spencer, Jacob, his mom, three creepy biker dudes, two dumb girls and at the moment Kryst'll.**

* * *

_Oh just shut up. You guys are getting on my nerves. __**Sorry I didn't know they worked. I will be more alert with your nerves. **__Well than, jerk. _I walked into CVS, my hands in my pockets. I walked to the back of the store where a young girl stood. It was kind of late, so no one was there. I walked to the front and she greeted me. I smiled her way and took out some paper work for my medication. She read it quickly, looked up and gave me a look, then turned around to the medicine wall. She took my medicine up, _Zyprexa, _and put it in a white bag with my name and sealed it. She gave me a smile and I turned to leave. She grabbed my arm and I spun around and faced her.

"My cousin- he's uh, you know, what you are, but he can't go outside, and you seem so normal and you function well. Well, how do you do it?" She asked whispering nervously. I gave her a bewildered look and I gently took my arm back, appalled that she would just ask someone that.

"I am not a thing, and what I have is a disorder. It doesn't make me any different from you, it just makes it harder. It's different for different people. I guess mine is just different from his. I'm _sorry." _I turned on my heels and left, making my way to the front of the store and I walked out. I shivered against the cold and started walking to the alley with the Zeta-Tube. I already told Jacob I was spending the night at the mountain and he approved. With all the new members joining, I guess the old team wanted to meet and understand the newbies. I put my hood up from my dark red sweatshirt and continued walking through the night. It was kind of creepy, because Gotham was usually so full of life. _Even bad life. _And it now seemed so empty. I ignored the weird feeling, and fingered the straps to my book bag.

* * *

**Kryst'll's POV:**

**Mountain**

I took out all the sleeping bags and placed them in the big living room and I turned around to get some games. I bumped into Artemis and she smiled at me. "Hey Artemis," I greeted. _It was so nice to relax and not to worry about the future. I will have to though later but until I figure out how to go back in the regular time frame, I'm stuck here. _

"Kryst'll, you can call me Arty. Unless you put Farty afterwards like Wally," She stated boldly. I nodded and went back to the hallway closet. I got all the games I could reach and then I flew up to get the rest. I floated down and back to the living room**. **Robin and Wally came back with the snacks and they both put them on the coffee table, Wally stealing half the pretzels.

"Hey, has anyone seen Spencer?" I found myself asking. Everybody shook their heads, looking around for him.

"Right here," He said directly behind me. I shrieked, because I did not hear him behind me at all. I giggled nervously. "Sorry." He said sheepishly with a soft smile. I laughed, he looked so innocent! He still had his shoes on and his bag on too. He looked so uncomfortable here, standing with everyone.

"You can take your shoes and bag off you know," I said with a smile. I turned around to pick up an extra sleeping bag for him and by the time I turned back around he was gone. "Where did you go?" I asked with confusion. All was there was his black converse with green laces, and his bag. I sighed and found him with Wally and Robin in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kryst'll!" Wally said with his mouth full of soda and chips. I nodded at him with a disgusted face and opened the fridge to take a water bottle out. I undid the top and drank it. "So what are we going to do first tonight? Truth or dare? Movie? Games?" He asked really quickly with a smile. I shrugged and walked back to the living room, them following me, talking about computers. I shook my head and sat on the couch.

"Aqualad, what are we going to do first?" I asked him. He lifted his nose from his book.

"We will start with the games, then truth and dare, then the movie," He said. He put his nose back in the book. _I really like Aqualad, he's quiet and doesn't ask questions. He's like a big brother who cares so much about others. He's so sweet and a pure gentleman. _Wally and Robin sat next to me on the couch and Wally pretended to yawn so he could slip his hand over my shoulder. _Then there is Wally, he's a giant flirt and flirts with all the girls on the team. There is no mute button on him. But the best reason I like him is he isn't sexist. He's not the one to say girls can't do this and girls can't do that. Then Robin is the sarcastic crackling one who likes to disappear. He's fun and all and like an adorable brother. I like that he's not afraid to speak his mind. _Artemis came and sat in between me and Wally, making him put his hand down. He pouted. _And I just love Artemis! She is so much fun and is so not afraid of anything! Plus, she protects me from Wally. _Superboy and Miss M came in, giggling and holding hands. They took the love seat. _Miss M is so… new… she is just like a toddler and is so innocent! I always have to shield my thoughts from her though. She is too excited that there is another Martian on the team. Which is weird because she is my mother and she acts totally different around me in the future. Superboy is… special… he doesn't really talk to me much besides his simple nod of the head a few times and the way he cares about others but doesn't have an emotional expression. He kind of reminds me of Batman in kid form. If only he knew…_

"Is Zatanna coming?" I asked. _Zee is okay, cranky but okay. She is so not my best friend though. _Everybody shook their heads.

"She went to her mom's this weekend, so what game should we do first?" Artemis explained. She motioned her hands towards the big pile of games I brought out. We all went down to the floor and started shifting through the stack. Wally and Robin pulled out a yellow card pack and cheered happily.

"Battle of the sexes!" Wally and Robin cheered happily, high fiving each other. Spencer shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't play," he said with a shrug. Wally punched him in the shoulder.

"Nah man! I'm sure you will be good at the game, it's just trivia." _Spencer is weird. To put it simply. He's sweet and he doesn't often smile, which is kind of scary. I didn't hear him earlier too when he snuck up behind me. Sadly, I get along with the weird crowd. So I'm positive in the end, he is going to be my best friend. And I'm not sure Spencer said he didn't want to play because he didn't know how. I think he knows how perfectly. I mean later he did… never mind. _

"Are you sure, I, um, don't play trivia with others well," He said, scratching his arm with the gauze on it. I can't even imagine what the guys who jumped him looked like in the end. All I could tell was that he won from his thoughts. Artemis pulled out the cards.

"The teams are going to be, Me, Wally, Spencer and Kryst'll and then Superboy, Kaldur, Megan and Robin. My team will do girl questions, your team will do boy questions," Artemis explained while shuffling the cards. She put them in separate decks and pulled one from the boy questions. "Superboy, what does SUV stand for?" We all looked at Superboy.

"Sport Utility Vehicle," He stated without missing a beat.

* * *

**So that's it. Read my other stories, my friends' stories and all the stories on fanfiction. Make sure to review and I hoped you enjoyed Kryst'll's chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for your weekly creations! Last time we had the team play battle of the sexes! We will have a few questions so bear with me and the questions will be done in Kryst'll's point of view! Have fun.**

**Kryst'll's POV:**

"Okay guys, prepare to lose!" Wally said, rubbing his hands together in a meaningful gesture. He narrowed his green eyes suspiciously at the cards. "So who will go first?" He asked dramatically, smiling somewhat evilly. Artemis smacked him against the head and he winced. He shot a glare at the blonde archer, before putting his hand up and closing his eyes; sighing. "I will not quarrel with you Fart bucket, for violence is for the incompetent." Artemis's eye twitched and she brought her hands up to his neck.

"One, do not call me Fart Bucket again or so help me I will shove an arrow up your butt so far in that your spine will not be needed to support you anymore! And two, I am not incompetent! And three, you are going to eat those words, West." She glared daggers at him and finally released the collar of his red button up. He smiled at her and rubbed his neck.

"As you wish, the queen of the toots!" He said, making another farting reference. He laughed at his own joke and wheezed. Artemis's face went red and her eye twitched faster. She pulled an arrow from the side of the couch.

"You have two seconds to apologize, before I will make this arrow travel places!" She threatened through gritted teeth. Wally put his hands up and for the second time she dropped him. The rest of the team had shrunken away from Artemis's wrath and I was no different. I scooted away, too.

_Do they always fight like this? They are worse than my brother and I. _Spencer declared through the mind link I set up. I glanced over at him through my blue eyes, and he bore no expression at the fighting. I looked back at the scene in front of me.

_Is anybody going to do anything? I mean, I think Artemis is not kidding about the arrow! _I panicked, thinking that I might lose a speedster. From next to me Robin sighed, than the thirteen year old stood up and calmly walked behind the two teens. He brought up his bare hands and in one swift motion, brought them down upon Wally and Artemis's necks. They crumbled down like a stack of playing cards, folding on top of one another on the mound of blankets and pillows. Robin came and sat next to me again.

"God, they need a room!" He exclaimed, smirking through it. Miss Martian giggled at the joke and so did I. The boys, however, didn't laugh or even smile.

_Robin. Please behave and not act like Wallace and Artemis, who have been brought down to shame on this get together. _Kaldur'ahm stated in his authoritive voice. The leader sighed and opened the card pack. Earlier, the young Atlantean had retrieved the yellow deck. He started shuffling.

"How many cards are there?" I found myself asking, looking at all the shuffling cards in admiration. In the future, such games weren't condoned.

"Fifty, but one hundred and forty four questions." Spencer stated, staring at the pack. I glanced at him and he blushed, turning away from me. "It's on the back," He said pointing. And sure enough, when we all checked, the back said 'Includes Fifty cards with One Hundred and Forty Four questions.' I flashed the fourteen year old with a smile.

"You were right!" It almost looked like he had scoffed, but decided that was too rude and went against it. Instead he had hummed. I turned my attention to Aqualad, who held the first blue card.

"Alright, so one person does one card or one person does one question on each card?" He asked. We all voted for the latter, thinking it would be less time consuming.

"Name four sports in which at least one player wears a mask," Aqualad said. He looked up with his white eyes. He glanced at me.

"Oh, um, we don't have sports. Well we have them, but they are not really allowed," I said, looking at my team ashamed. They patted my back and gave me helpful smiles. Aqualad glanced at Spencer.

"Oh, umm, Ice Hockey, Baseball, Lacrosse, Fencing, Football-" And he went off, listing sports after sports. I glanced at him amazed. I never heard so many sports in my life! No Ice Hockey or fencing! And I don't even know what Lacrosse is. We did have baseball and football, but the boys were the only ones to play, if they weren't afraid of the punishments. Usually, our days were the same. Wake up at seven thirty, hop in the shower, go down to breakfast, eat for twenty minutes, go to the bus stop and wait for them to pick you up, and head to work for twelve hours. You get home, eat, and then sleep. Then it's a whole new day. But all the sports sounded truly fascinating!

"That's enough dude, whoa!" Robin said putting his hands up. He gave him a smile and Aqualad continued.

"What is a café au lait?" He said, though he proved to have difficulty saying the French part. Robin smiled, putting his arms open wide.

"Suddenly thankful for taking French! Coffee with hot steamed milk!" He exclaimed. Aqualad smiled and nodded and we continued going down until everybody had at least two turns. We stopped and checked the time.

"We played too long, we now have to skip truth or dare and head to the movie!" Wally whined. He had gotten up half way through Battle of the Sexes, and was placed on a team. He accused my team for cheating because we won. He then flashed out the room and came back. He held 'Twilight' in his hands. We busted out laughing.

"That's the movie you want us to watch?" Superboy asked in disbelief, turning the back over for its label. He read the white letters against the black box. "A love story? Really Wally?" He gave the red haired teen a look and the freckled kid pouted.

"It's a good movie! And plus **YOU **haven't seen it, and **Megan, Kryst'll, Aqualad **and I'll even bet **Robin** either!" Robin shook his head.

"I don't do vampires versus werewolves dude."

"TOO BAD!" And Wally popped the tape in, running out and back with popcorn. He flipped out the light and sat back down on the couch even before the first preview started playing.

**That's it, sorry! I kind of had the worst day at school, almost resulting in me getting a referral. -.- And that is why I don't accentuate with the regular crowd! Goodbye and do not forgot to review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :D So let's pretend for a second. Okay, Spencer has been on the team for two weeks now, so yay (: Kay guys, you know the drift, read, review, favorite. Plus, as an added bonus of OC awesomeness, you may now go boast in the awesomeness of my older sister Linda's OC story with Stacy. :D It's so cool but I didn't have time to review because I'm painting my room and I got an hour break. Yea, and then afterwards I have to study for my tests! **

**Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jacob, his mother, three creepy Biker dudes, two morons on the bus and for the mean time Kryst'll! WootWoot! However, I do not own Young Justice, but one day I am going to march down the street to the Studio and demand it. But for nowwwwww (:{ **

* * *

**Spencer's POV: **_**(Strangely enough we haven't really had him in the last two chapters)**_

I decided to go to the mountain today, and when I walked in the guys all had smirks on their faces. I stepped passed them, scanning the room for any traps or tricks. When I saw none after looking in the hallway, living room and kitchen, I calmed down. "Okay guys, what did you do?" I asked with a small frown. I pushed my glasses a little higher up my nose. Wally smirked even bigger, and sped around me in circles, my shaggy hair went flying and I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. I put my foot out and Wally staggered before coming back up. His smile didn't faze.

"Well, today is the day you get to have your own room. However, first thing is up, you have to paint the walls first if you want and then we can move furniture in," Wally smiled. "Painting is my favorite part!" I am guessing he wants me to paint my room.

"A room? Wow guys, I don't know what to say," I stated. And for once, I honestly didn't know. I gave them a small smile instead. Kryst'll laughed and gave me a shove towards the hallway, where all the rooms were located. "You can stop pushing me now." She laughed some more.

"It's the last room on the right, it's so white, it's evil," Artemis stated with a smirk. _She wants to paint my room too. I do not even know what the color would be yet. _Artemis opened the door with ease, and a small square room came into view. Well, it's not exactly square, it has a half of a wall on the left which pushed in deeply. A bed could probably go there. "Told you, white and evil." She punched my shoulder and passed me a paint brush. I slightly blushed and turned away.

"I'm not in any clothes to paint, and I don't even have an idea on what to paint." I blushed deeply, when all heads turned to me. "Please, can you all not look at me, it's really…." I paused. It was just different. I don't like different, I don't like things changing. It causes chaos. Miss Martian pumped her hand against her head.

"Oh! Hello MEGAN! Why don't you take a look on how all of our rooms are painted?" She said with a smile. Wally slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Wonderful idea, babe!" He picked my arm up my arm and tugged me away. I sighed as we came to the room across the hall. "This is Farty's room, do not copy her, it will be a bad idea!" Artemis smacked him in the head and opened her door, we all filed in. Her room wasn't what I expected. I expected green and black, but I didn't even see a touch of green. It was light blue and dark blue.

The walls been painted dark blue, with a giant and thick light blue strip circling the rectangular room. Her bed, with a white comforter and all different shades of blue pillows on it, had been pushed alongside the window, and if need be, she could probably see someone from the outside on the beach. The window was giant, and took up most of the west side of the room, and was covered with a light blue curtain with dark blue edges. The back of the door was mostly white board, and had random things on it, including Kill the Red Head, written in red ink sharply and underlined. A different part of her room was covered by a mirror and a bar, and it seemed like a ballet studio from the side. A desk, white of course to balance the room out, was in the corner, and had homework falling off the side. To finish off, a light blue round fuzzy rug was centered in the middle.

"Nice room, Artemis," I complimented. She smiled.

"I know, my room is a thousandth times better than Kid Dork's over here," She sent her thumb backwards at Wally, who was ready to argue back.

"May we please continue the little tour?" Aqualad stated, trying to keep the peace as always. _I think I might be starting to get an idea of what to do. _The room next door was opened.

"This is my room!" Miss Martian beamed. She closed her eyes with a smile and cheered. She walked over and flopped on top off her round bed. Her room, all shades of pink and purple, had perplexed me at first glance. It was… troubling. No one, no matter how much they loved the color, enough was enough. There was no other color to balance things out besides the brown little desk in the corner. Her bed was filled to the brim with stuffed animals, all pink and purple, and even her little couch was controlled by the little fur balls. Her walls, decent enough, were just one shade of pink. And after the pink, there was white. Her walls looked like the Target spots but pink and white. Even her floor, was a shade of the lightest pink, and another Target pink rug on top of it. Her bed comforter was a simple shade of dark pink, her pillows being a different shade. She had posters on her wall of an old television show 'Hello Megan!' and one of a weird Anime television show.

"Her room is too bright for me," Superboy said, and we all turned to him. The sixteen year old shrugged his shoulders. "I already told her that before."

"Next room is mine," Robin stated and we all filed out to his room. He pressed some buttons on the door because there was a keypad. There was also voice recognition and a thumb scan. Somebody say over protective. Even though I wouldn't be able to do the voice scan, I could do everything else. 124430411663338. I don't think he saw me watching his password. I couldn't help but smirk. It was just the thought knowing.

_Oh, trying to get into his room when he isn't there? Naughty kid. _

_Kryst'll, do you randomly read my mind throughout the day? And no, it is just the thought of knowing it. _I glanced over my shoulder and saw her smirking.

_Not randomly, you think pretty loud._

_Oh shut up, just wait until I think in only binary code and you will only know 0010011100! _I threatened. Sometimes binary code was enough to give you a headache. Robin's room door was finally opened. Gotham City wallpaper. I should have known.

"Guys, I have an idea already, thanks for letting me see your rooms," I smiled at everybody and we all went back to my room and pulled out some paint cans. "I am guessing you want to help?" I asked everybody. They nodded eagerly and I passed them a medium grey color.

"Grey?" Artemis asked, clearly not liking it. I pulled out a pencil from my pocket and went to the biggest wall. I pressed my hand up against it so I got more leverage. I drew a circle, the tallest one there. She was still watching me. I sighed and turned to her.

"Yes grey. Just do me a favor and paint the rest of the room besides this wall that color." I said gesturing to the wall I was currently starting a sketch at. Artemis came up to me and put an arm on my shoulder. I spun on my heels and stared right into her grey eyes. "You know, you have grey eyes because of a mutation in your mother's genes." I stated very seriously. Mutations, simple chromosomes that had gone under a vast and undemanding effect of hardship. That's also why people have green and violet eyes too. She gave me a weird look and nodded slowly, processing my statement. It wasn't an insult, it was just to let her know.

"Okay then, nice to know. I will make sure to yell at my mom when I get home. What are you drawing?" She asked. We both looked at the nearly blank wall with what is starting at eight circles that have all different heights. "You are so weird, why circles?" She asked with a faint giggle.

"I am not weird… but then again I am not exactly normal… no one is normal… Ugh… YOU'RE WEIRD!" I finally stood on one topic. I pointed to her and she rolled her mutated eyes. "Do you want to help or not?" I asked. She nodded and went to Wally's wall.

"You are doing it wrong, West."

"I would like to see **you **do better!"

I rolled my eyes and continued sketching lightly on the white wall, ignoring the bickers coming from the blonde and ginger. I glanced back at my teammates when part of the sketch was done and one wall was already done. I continued, taking my time to make it look good, and something I would find acceptable to stare at when I was trying to sleep. Everyone always says that I was a good artist. Maybe it was because people felt awkward around me and God felt bad about it and gave me a different talent, but my mom explained that that's why animals love me. Whenever I would walk home, at least one alley cat would find itself purring against my leg. I cracked a small smile.

"Spence?" I paused. Who just _called _me that? I felt a little anger in my blood, but I knew I had to quickly calm down before I lost it. Only Lily was allowed to call me Spence. She was the only one, who called me that.

"Yes, Megan?" I had calmed down enough to use my own voice yet again, and not yell. I sounded normal.

"It's beautiful," I wanted to say 'huh?' but I realized I was _drawing. _I looked up, and the sketch was pretty much finished. It dawned on me that the sketch should be important to me. Like Robin's Gotham City. So why not draw the friends I had in years. I stared up at Megan's face on the wall.

"Oh, thanks Megan." I stated, blushing a little when the others started finishing up and coming over.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Wally asked, tracing his finger across his leg on the wall. I shrugged.

"I had a lot of free time when I was younger." _Lots and lots of free time. _I bent over and picked up a paint brush that was lying on the floor. I stood back up, straightly perfect. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**Okay guys, that was a filler chapter so do not kill me. Next chapter will be a start of a mission. I was thinking about quickly finishing one of my stories 'Together ForNEVER' and making another Dick and Babs story. It will be awesome **** Review, favorite and Follow! And do not forget to read DrakesChick's new OC story because it is awesome! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter! Hahaha! Yay us. Make sure to review at the end and maybe favorite and follow too?**

**And if I have any readers out there in Boston, I hope you are all alright and that you are fine. I hope everyone will be okay and that this won't start another dumb war. (Cough cough, Arabs and Jews because it was obviously the Arabs land first, Cough cough) and remember, whichever God that you have, loves you dearly. **

**Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jacob, his mother, three creepy biker dudes, two dumb girls on the bus and for the mean time Kryst'll!**

**Spencer's POV:**

I sat in my new room reading a random book off of the shelf. I was sitting on the floor, my back propped against the grey wall. I turned the page, reading the last word on the page. It was actually a pretty good book. A small book, but an interesting one. A knock blasted against the door suddenly and I jumped a little, yelling. Kryst'll had opened the door quickly, slightly startled. She stared at me with wide blue eyes and held her hands up in front of her.

"Relax! It's just me, you didn't have to yell!" She exclaimed, stepping in, trying to calm me down. I closed the book and sighed, relaxing from the noise. I stared back up at her, and she was now a good five feet away from me.

"Sorry, I just don't enjoy sudden movements or sounds, and you created both," I explained. I stood up, crossing over the small floor and putting the book back. "So, what's up?" I asked, leaning against the shelf. She pointed towards the door with a small frown.

"We have a mission and I was told to get you, but you freaked out by a sudden noise I created." She muttered the last part, thinking I didn't hear her. She left the room, and I did too, following her until the split of genders changing room. I went to the boy's side and went into a stall next to Robin's. I changed and came out, going up to the mirrors. I took off my glasses, and for a second I was as blind as a bat. Metaphorically speaking, considering that bats can see pretty well, but in the dark they listen for echo waves to get around. So I was as blind as a bat in the dark with no echo waves being produced. I took out my contacts from my back pocket and put them on.

"Just a warning, we tend to get caught in a lot of cross fire," Robin chuckled from behind me. I turned to him, squinting at his figure.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a monotone voice. I didn't know if he was joking at all or not, I mean he did laugh after saying it. Some people say that is how you knew that it was a lie. His face grew tense and his smile dropped. He hung his head and walked past me.

"You don't get a lot of jokes, do you?" He asked. I finished putting the contacts in and stared at my white eyes in the reflection. I took a deep breath and ran out, coming next to Robin, who was walking quite slowly, if I do say so myself. I shook my head in response to his question.

"Not too many." We stepped in the main entrance and I saw that the rest of the team was lined up in front of Batman, and he had a clicker in his gloved hand. He looked at us as we lined up too, slightly glaring at us. I stood next to Conner, and Robin next to Wally. I looked down at his gaze, but Robin seemed like he hadn't noticed his mentor giving us a death look.

"Now that the _entire_ team is here, I can debrief you your mission." A picture of the Riddler came up, and the words E. Nigma was written on the bottom of the page. "The Riddler escaped from Arkham yesterday, but hadn't posed any new threats. But he is delusional. One way or another, he will find trouble. Find him, cuff him, and send him back to Arkham." He paused and showed a new picture, but of the Asylum. "You will have to escort him back though. Whatever you do, do not make eye contact with the inmates; you will become their next prey." He shot a warning glance at Wally, and Artemis and Robin snickered. Batman pressed the button once more, and a picture of a warehouse came up. "This is his usual hiding spot, start there and then head east. You are dismissed."

"So cool! Our first 'real' mission with the noobs!" Wally cheered. Kryst'll rolled her eyes when Wally, once more, slung his arms around her shoulders. She elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Back up, West." She snarled. "Quit the constant flirting!" She added, in a demanding tone. Wally smirked.

"For now, Babe." He shot her a wink, and by the time Kryst'll could even get mad, we were by the Bio-Ship. I felt like a pro walking aboard and sitting down. Miss Martian and Kryst'll (Miss Kryptonite) quickly changed into uniform. Kryst'll came and sat next to me and she smirked.

"I like your shoelaces, Spencer," I glanced down at my combat boots and they had neon green laces. _I don't even know why I always have green laces in every pair of shoes I have. I guess it's my trademark. _My eyes went and trailed her shoes, which had lime green laces. I smiled.

"Love the shoes, twins!" Wally smirked, and Kryst'll and I shot him glares. "Geez, come down. Didn't know I offended you both!" He added. _I have to say, Wally isn't my most favorite. He is way too childish and arrogant. One day, it will get him killed. _Miss Martian started the ship and looked at us.

"You two do look cute though, after the mission, I need a picture," She smiled and set off towards Gotham. I stared out the window for the longest time, not really thinking about anything but thinking about everything. I started tapping my foot impatiently. Finally though, Miss Martian landed, and I hopped out of my seat.

"Okay guys, we are starting with this warehouse, these are the blue prints to the inside. We want to surprise him, if he is, after all, there." Robin stated, and he pulled up some blue prints from his holographic gloves. He pointed to some vents along the back wall. "We can start from there; it should be the easiest way to get in."

"Wait, I see your logic, but why not go through that point?" Aqualad asked, pointing to a vent that starts on the roof and then ends in a little office. "Wouldn't that have better area coverage?" I tapped my chin.

"You would think that, considering it has a long traveling path, but the equation of area doesn't accentuate that idea. If anything, the biggest area has to be the entry way Robin was talking about." I added, hopefully giving them good knowledge. Wally raised his hand a second.

"But- love the way you guys are thinking- the bottom of the vent floors Robin is talking about-" Robin pulled up on a larger view of the vent floor. "-Is covered with thin sheets of sheet metal, loud enough when moved to make an average person have permanent ear damage." Robin nodded, and pointed to a different access point.

"What about this point? Thicker sheets, smaller area, but better to hide in?"

"It is definitely better than that one," I said with a shrug. Robin powered down the holograph. He nodded and led us to the way of where the vent starts. Superboy took over and gently but firmly ripped the cover off. We filed in, and the wall space wasn't enough for a good breath out. My breathing hitched slightly, noticing that the air was scarcer. I covered my mouth, from trying not to breathe in dust, knowing that my asthma would die in here.

"Guys, he is certainly here. He is talking to himself," Superboy whispered, and pointed down through the air vent gap. The Riddler sat in a chair, mumbling to himself.

"Why? Why me? WHY DO THEY TALK TO ME?!" He yelled, throwing the chair aside, and it smacked against the wall. I tried my best not to flinch at the sudden noise. "**No. **They laughed at me, called me names. They called me _crazy! 'Oh look, there goes Eddie with another episode!' _or _'It must be hell through his mind.' _I'm sick of it!" He sneered, pacing up and down the walkways. He held his hand near his mouth. In a voice that sounded like he was about to cry, he spoke again, "But they aren't wrong, Eddie. It is hell in your mind. _You are crazy! You are just another psychopath!" _He ranted. He went on and on.

"I'm not sure if we should fight him, or buy him an ice cream cone! **(1)**" Wally whispered.

"On three we go down, one, two, three!" Aqualad commanded quietly. At three we hopped down, pushing the vent cage aside. I crouched when I fell, trying not to break my ankle in the process.

"Oh great, Silence irks me, but peace bores me!" Riddler sighed. He walked over to an electrical box, and he opened it. "_Now! Who wants to play in the__** dark**__?" _He teased, and he smashed the circuits. Sparks flew out, and it became dark. I hitched my breathing once more. _Of course, death I can face, but when it comes to the dark you get scared. _I scolded myself. It was true, I was afraid of the dark. And now, I have an even bigger reason to be afraid. A monster was hiding in the room with me, and people I care about. I crouched on the floor, keeping my leg in front of me, listening to footsteps that might lead me to him. I heard a squeak.

"Miss Martian?" Conner whispered. _It was Miss Martian. _A body thumped on the ground, and Conner roared. "Okay Riddler, you messed with the wrong temperamental teen!" He growled. I heard a crack, and then a fit of laughter.

"There goes the Blondie!" He sang with a happy tone. I grew mad, and stood up, ignoring the urge to stab the man in the neck. I felt a hit on my shoulder, but I didn't hit the ground. I grabbed the Riddler's arm, which rested on my shoulder for a second too long. I took his hand, shoved it up, and then twisted it towards his body, and he turned around.

"Robin, Wally, what the heck, use your 'in the mode' darkness or something like that!" Conner growled.

"We can't! This was a trap, the walls were painted to deflect darkness, and we see as well a blind man right now!" Robin argued. Conner groaned. The Riddler started to shake in my hands and I shoved my knee up his back, and forced him to the wall. His front side smacked the concrete.

"Who just went down?" Aqualad asked his voice full of concern.

"Robin, emergency lights!" I stated, remembering that they were there. Robin snapped his fingers.

"I'm on it!" And just as he said that, the emergency lights flared up, and I blinked double the times. I looked down. _What the-? _It wasn't Riddler; it was a robot… that looked like the Riddler. I pushed, with a little more force than I should, and broke the Android's head against the wall. "Hey! You got- a broken robot. Thanks, we needed that," Robin said the last line sarcastically. I stood up, and put my hands on the back of my neck.

"What now? He got away!" Conner said, bending down next to Miss Martian, who was slowly but surely waking up. Artemis was in Wally's hands, and Robin smirked.

"Bro knew you liked her!" Robin said, teasing the red head. Wally dropped Artemis and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Please, let us not behave like children. We all are adolescents and soon to be mature adults," Aqualad reasoned, going to Artemis instead, lifting her head up.

"_That's if you live long enough, first sticks! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _Laughter filled the speakers and I moaned. This is the last thing we need.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! J I know, I know, long time no see. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. If anybody noticed I came up with an OC story, Theories, and I have been crazy about it. But then I felt like I have been neglecting Spencer and I felt bad about it. Lol. Now let's get this party started, and don't forget to leave me a little review telling me all your thoughts. OH! And make sure you go to DrakesChick new OC story and rave about Stacy and Kent!**

**Disclaimer: I own Spencer, Jacob, his mother, Three creepy biker dudes, two ditz on the bus, and for the mean time Kryst'll!**

**Spencer's POV:**

_Well this is going as planned. _I thought sarcastically, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Now the Riddler has us trapped here, but where is he? "Guys, we need to split up and look for Riddler, he has to be here somewhere," I stated in a quiet voice, not making eye contact with anybody. It was bad enough that we only had the emergency lights on, and that the doors are locked, but we are in a warehouse with a villain. _Perfect; always my idea of fun. _

"Wonderful idea, my friend. Team, split up," Aqualad ordered, slightly louder than I was. Well, he was a lot louder than I was. The team nodded, and started to separate themselves, each going their own way. And for once, I was no different, I did exactly what they did and walked away. _Please don't let me find the Riddler, please don't let me find the Riddler. _But based on my luck, I knew it was bound to happen. A lot of people say God gives you only what you can handle, but the Big Guy is really overestimating me and my abilities. I continued walking, and I turned a corner, so far so good, I glanced up and looked around to make sure that he wasn't going to attack me from above.

"Okay, Riddler, I am ready for you," I said in a whisper, my throat octave going higher. I reached to my side and pulled out my retractable Bo Staff. I smirked at the memory of Robin and Artemis arguing about my weapon choice. I heard something snap, and I went back to being alert. I crouched down further than I already was, and I listened. Nothing happened. I stood straight back up and started walking further down the hallway. Somehow, no lights were in this part of the warehouse, and I had a strong urge not to keep going down it. I sighed, trying to get more air in my lungs. I walked faster, one hand against the wall. I jumped nearly to the ceiling when I heard a screech, and I realized it was right in front of me. I ran forward, and light started to shine from the edge. I had walked in a brightly lit room, and the Riddler had Miss Martian in a headlock.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled, taking a step forward, putting the staff in front of me. The Riddler turned and frowned at me.

"Oh wonderful, another imbecile to foil my plans. Tell me, are you the one that broke my android?" He stated with a smirk. He pushed Miss Martian towards me, and I stumbled over her. He gave a small salute and ran off. I groaned, and got up, racing afterwards. Thank goodness I was part of track last year, because I caught up with him quickly. Miss Martian followed my trail, and she flew to catch up with me.

"Thanks back there," She said with a small grateful smile. I had no time to react, so I offered her a curt nod and called it even.

"You would have done the same for me, contact the team and tell them to meet us here, M," I stated, putting myself in command for a second. She nodded, and she stopped, her eyes glowing and hair rising. I had no time to stop or the Riddler would get away. Somehow he kept running, does he ever get tired? _Can he just stop, I mean come one! Cut a guy some slack! _With one last effort, I slid on the ground and rapped my legs around his and twisted my hips. The man came crashing down, and I rolled out of the way before I pinned him down.

"Not too shabby, I could have done better, and if you would have done it sooner we could have been finished by now," He smirked, and he head-butted me. I winced and closed my eyes in pain, and I heard running behind me. Kidflash was carrying Robin on his back, and the Boy Wonder held out a batarang. He flung the batarang and once again the Riddler came crashing down. Kidflash stopped and Robin flipped off, landing on top of the only adult in the room. "See like that," the Riddler stated, out of breath himself. I held up a fist, and finally stood.

"Don't start something with me," I warned, knowing that I usually lose control in most fights. He laughed a little, and Robin picked him up and cuffed him.

"Really smooth, now I've seen these imbeciles, but who are you? And where is little Miss Magic?" He said with a curios smile, and I looked at Aqualad, knowing that he was going to take control of the situation before it got out of control. Aqualad shook his head, and I gathered at that, supposing I wasn't supposed to say anything, or even acknowledge the man. _Ouch, my freaking shin. That man is made out of steel. _I already felt a bruise forming on my shin from taking the Riddler down, but I should be happy about that, knowing that nobody had gotten seriously injured. "Ignoring me? Whatever in the world did I do?" I rolled my eyes, and Robin made him stand up.

"Aren't we supposed to bring him back to Arkham?" Artemis asked, holding her nose. She brought her hand down, and the area was bleeding. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"When we get back to the Bio-Ship, I can get you a tissue or something to stop the bleeding." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"All Kid Dork said was that I sound like a dying walrus, so thanks," She chuckled and Kidflash zipped around her and slung his arm over his shoulder. She gave him a look and he smirked instead.

"You know you love me!" He said, and kissed her on the cheek. Artemis blushed.

"Well you are very inconsiderate! And why hasn't anybody answered my question!" Artemis snapped. I chuckled, and she turned to glare at me, and Kidflash was partially right. She did sound like a walrus, but one calling to her cubs.

"Stop it mutant eyes," I stated, bringing back our earlier conversation. She giggled so loud and she punched my shoulder. "Calm down, I didn't know it was that funny." I gave her a small smile, and she smiled back. Somehow, out of everybody on the team, I liked her the most. Sure Kryst'll seemed like my little sister, but Artemis seemed like my best friend. After those two, my next would have to be Aqualad. I tried not to put any pressure on my shin, and remembered what my coach had told me. _A wrong slide can lead you in a hospital, be thankful it was your ankle and not you knee. _Ah, the good old days when my biggest problem wasn't having to remember to take medicine.

Actually, I never forget about taking my medicine, I hate it though, which probably leads me not to take it at all. It always makes me crouchy, and then I can't sleep for hours. It's almost like taking hell in the form of a pill! **_Oh that wasn't corny. _**_Don't make me come in there! _I face palmed, I bet I looked like a complete idiot arguing with him. **_You did, but you always act like an idiot, I mean, just look at what you are wearing right now. _**My eye twitched in annoyance. My thoughts were pulled away when someone was dragging me and clutching my arm. I shook my head and looked beneath me, and saw that Wally was dragging me to the door where everybody else was.

"Wake up and smell the sunshine dude, Lala Land isn't allowing any more trains to stop by for a while," He stated, dragging me along. I nodded and took my hand back, and instead he just showed me where the others were.

"Thanks," I muttered, leaning against the wall hearing what we were going to do next.

"We bring him back to Arkham, remember not to look at anybody!" Robin stated, stressing not to make any contact with the inmates. "If they find out you were interested in them, they might just make you their next target!" I didn't really feel like dying by some psychopath, so watching them wouldn't be a problem. That and I barely make eye contact with anyone anyways. The Riddler rolled his sea green eyes.

"Well hello, you all are already a target. Two face has his eyes on you bird brain," The Riddler said in a bitter tone. Robin growled and kneed him in the temple, and the man fell limp on his side.

"I swear I thought somebody would have eventually did that." Kidflash chuckled, and took off his mask, it laying behind him swaying from his neck. Artemis did the same. "And before you say something, Robbie, I checked, no one is around for miles." He tapped his goggles that were hanging around his neck also. I still didn't want to take the chance.

"What if he wakes up?" Kryst'll asked, referring to the Riddler. Robin chuckled.

"He is going to be out cold for quite some time. This doesn't feel right though. He didn't have one Riddle, and he didn't act like himself. He acted more like a distraction." Robin pointed out. "Wait, he acted exactly like a distraction! We need to go to Arkham and see if any of the inmates escaped." Robin stated, picking up the Riddler once more. I got his other side, and we all waited for Superboy to bust a wall so we could leave. By now, we were all in a rush to get to Arkham to prevent another break out. _Who could it be? Bane, Scarecrow, Mad hatter? _I was going to lose it with worry. The Riddler was just a distraction to have somebody else break out. _How did we not realize this? _

_Spence, this is our private conversation. I really have to tell you something. _I looked over at Kryst'll, and her eyes darted to the floor. At that time we all boarded the Bio-Ship, and Robin set the Riddler down at his feet. I went to my bag that I kept under my seat, and unzipped it for a tissue for Artemis. I passed it to the girl, and she muttered her thanks.

_Is something wrong? _I asked. I sat down in my own seat and buckled up, keeping an eye on Kryst'll's movements. She nodded for a second, and sat behind me.

_Actually there is something wrong. I promise to explain it to you later, but promise me that whatever I do, you won't talk me out of it. _I glanced at her, and I could tell she is upset. I said nothing though, and leaned in my seat. I took out my headphones from my pocket and plugged them in to my Mp3 player. I put my music on quiet, so it seemed like a peaceful hum. Why would I make any promise to her, when I don't know the reason behind it? I closed my eyes.

The next thing I know, Artemis is in front of me and waving her hand in front of my face. She has her mask back on, and I blink a few times rapidly, before rubbing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep… and in contacts. Fabulous. _Every day that I wake up I feel myself changing. I'm growing bitter and hateful, and I don't enjoy the things I do anymore. _I think Kryst'll read my mind when saying that, because she glanced at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I don't realize how much sleep I'm really losing each day." I stated, and I got up quickly and moved away from Artemis. She grabbed my forearm.

"Spence, hey, are you okay?" She asked. I grabbed my arm back slowly and turned around. As much as I wanted to vent to somebody, I just couldn't. I wanted to tell them how I felt and what I actually think, but I just _can't. _Robin picked the Riddler to his feet, and I helped him up. The Riddler finally woke up, and he smirked. He glanced at me.

"This is the first time we met, but I have to say that I enjoyed being beaten by you most of all. Your reactions seem… different.. from other people in a way. I usually see those reactions from the Joker himself! You might actually be a little more like us then you are like them." The Riddler stated with a grin. My heart beat accelerated. Artemis stepped forward.

"What did you say? He is nothing like the Joker!" She said angrily. I stepped back, worry in my eyes. The Riddler laughed silently. He brought up the free hand that I just released and gestured towards me. Artemis grabbed it and twisted his hand behind his back.

"When you really look at the facts, you will see it soon." _How did that son of a bitch know? _I thought angrily. Wally zipped behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

_Bro, what does he know? _I shrugged his hand off.

"Nothing. He is just a lunatic. Can we just get him back in a padded cell?" I asked. The Riddler smirked, and I turned away from him. _Screw him, Spencer! _I thought. But what if he wasn't as wrong as I thought he was. Robin and Wally grabbed him, and they filed out. I was the last to leave, and I was the caboose of the line. I looked at the floor so nothing would tempt me. A buzzer sounded, and the doors to get in the mental facility opened. We all walked in, and people from their cells came to the glass. They yelled at us and pounded the glass, and my heart rate accelerated. I glanced over at everybody on the team, and my eyes landed on Kryst'll. She stood at the end, somehow getting behind me, looking into a glass. I glanced at the name plate on the door and my eyes went wide.

"Uh, Kryst'll?" I said in a whisper. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked up. I swear I didn't mean too, but I looked into the Joker's eyes. I squeaked lightly, and started pushing Kryst'll away. He started laughing like a maniac, and his eyes trailed us as we walked. I shivered, and turned to her to chastise. "Kryst'll! That was so- idiotic. Why would you do that?" I asked. She turned to me, her eyes wide.

"He called out to me. He said 'Well lookie here! Another pretty thing ready for me to grab!' I just, I couldn't help but look. Do you think it's true what Robin said? That because I looked at him he might come after me?" She asked. I rapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I won't let him, I would rather die in the crossfire and stall him then live and see you gone." I stated in a whisper. She looked down at the floor.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

**Okay guys, as always, review review review :D You know I love them. And I swear to be more cautious to this story, especially since action is to come! **


End file.
